Tan solo 8 dias
by lluna kori saishi
Summary: Las voy a dejar trankilas osea ke no voy a seguir escriviendo y muchas gracias por todo caritadmanga aver si coincidimos algun dia.
1. Default Chapter

Hola, bueno para em pezar esto n tiene nada que ver con el otro fanfic este es Yaoi y lemon... Esta basado en una cancion que se llama "en numes vuit dies" de un grupo que se llama Bars y bueno e hecho una traduccion aproximada... abajo esta toda junta la que sale en este capitulo, esque si la pongo toda no tiene gracia el segundo.

slam dunk no es mio, ni la canción, no gano nada... Ya saben todo esto no? verdad? pues asi no hace falta que lo diga...

**Tan solo 8 días.**

_En tan solo una semana terminaré _

_Con tus juegos, con tus engaños..._

_El primer día estaré llorado _

_Lagrimas que pronto terminaran..._

Me duele. Como me has podido hacer esto? Me decías que me amabas, que me querías, que siempre, siempre estarías a mi lado. Ante ti deje de banda mi mascara de hielo, me mostré cariñoso, sensible... Por tu culpa he estado llorando desde ayer por la noche. Un maldito juego, he sido un maldito juego para ti, tan solo me querías para acostarte con migo las veces que se te antojaran.

Flash back 

..Ah!..mmm...aa. Sen...SenDO!..

mm..te gusta...aa... verdad.. mm-Decía entrecortadamente mientras envestía al chico ojoazul, que se encontraba a cuatro patas.

Sss..SI! aa!

Voy... hacer que... no te olvides de... nuestra ultima vez... no... no te podrás... sentar... en una semana.. mi puto..- dijo aumentando la profundidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas. Rukawa quedo pasmado, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Las arremetidas dolían... Sendo estaba apunto de venirse, así que empezó a masturbar a su amante. Los dos se vinieron a la vez pero para Kaede lejos de ser placentero fue lo más doloroso que podía llegar a imaginar. Tan pronto como Sendo recupero el aliento se empezó a vestir.

Akira... no es cierto... verdad?- intentando levantarse de la cama... Sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas... no podía moverse del dolor.

Claro que lo es.- y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

porque?

porque me he cansado de ti y te he encontrado un substituto que te da mil vueltas.-Una vez dicho eso salió de la casa de Kaede, dejando a este estirado en el lecho llorando.

Fin

Vuelvo a estar solo. Intento olvidarme de mis problemas con el básquet, como siempre, pero al moverme un dolor punzante me hace recordar lo que intento olvidar. Y lloro...

Salto... voy hacer un tiro de media distancia... las lagrimas nublan mi vista y fallo el intento. Cuando toco de pies al suelo el golpe hace que el dolor se duplique y caigo de cara al suelo sin poder evitarlo.

Que hace el zorro aquí? No esta con el maldito puercoespín? Porque me da tanta rabia sendo? Creo que empezó cuando dejo de gustarme Haruko...cuando dejo de gustarme Haruko fue cuando empezaron a salir ellos dos...La verdad es que todo el mundo se lo tomo bastante bien... Pero el kitsune se merece alguien mejor que ese idiota, alguien como y... esta llorando? Que le sucede a mi zorro?...-Sakuragi desde donde se encontraba vio caer al moreno.

Rukawa!

Estaba inmóvil mirando al suelo, llorando. Sakuragi se agacho a tu lado.

ei! Zorro estas vivo?- dijo en un tono mas bien despectivo y burlesco zamarreándolo. Este seguía sin moverse simplemente llorando. Viendo esto el pelirrojo se asusto e intento darle la vuelta al chico, y con el movimiento este lanzo un grito de dolor.

ei.. Rukawa que sucede?- le estaba entrando un ataque de angustia por no saber que le ocurría.

Es por sendo?-dijo apartando a un lado algunos cabellos que le ocultaban los ojos. El moreno asintió con la cabeza. Una furia inmensa lo invadió, como aquel cretino se havia atrevido hacer llorar al zorro, su zorro... un segundo... desde cuando era SU zorro? Era por eso que estaba molesto con Sendo? Estaba celoso? No era el momento de psicoanalizarse...

Vamos el suelo esta helado, te llevo a casa.- Sakuragi lo ayudo a levantarse, pero Rukawa seguía quejándose de dolor. Una vez estuvo levantado se apoyo a Sakuragi, si antes le dolía asta el alma la poca delicadeza de Sendo en la noche anterior en su despedida ahora después de su intento de jugar a básquet no se podía mover, seguro que sus heridas se habían abierto.

Pero que te izo? Te dio una paliza con un bate de béisbol o que? – Rukawa se puso más rojo aun de lo que estaba(de tanto llorar) así que Hanamichi empezó a mal pensar y decidió dejar ese tema por el momento. Pregunto donde vivía y este le indico un edificio enfrente la cancha, y allí se dirigieron.

Una vez llegaron al piso Hanamichi le llevo a su habitación y le ayudo a costarse. Rukawa se abrazo a un cojín mientras lloraba. El pelirrojo se separo un par de pasos de la cama y miro el panorama, la cama estaba desecha y cuando se fijo vio que las sabanas estaban manchadas de sangre. Se volvió a acercar al chico.

Rukawa... que paso?- al ver la poca predisposición a contarle algo- Por favor... puedes contar con migo... sé que no somos amigos... y que nunca nos hemos llevado bien... pero me gustaría que seamos amigos... dime que ocurrió?

Ru vio sinceridad en los ojos de Hanamichi. Sendo también lo parecía, pero era diferente... Hanamichi era la persona mas sincera que havia sobre la faz de la tierra...

Ayer vino haberme... cenamos y... y bueno... hicimos el amor... mas bien tuvimos sexo. Y antes de terminar.. me dijo, me dijo que seria la ultima vez... y fue muy salvaje... Cuando estuvo satisfecho se fue y... y me dijo que ya me havia encontrado un substituto... que me daba mil vueltas...

Hanamichi lo abrazo, Sendo definitivamente era un cerdo.

Rukawa... esta sangre... es de.. bueno.. tu encuentro con ese bastardo?-Este tansolo asintió.-Por eso no podías... andar?-volvió a asentir.-Te has curado las heridas?

no...

tienes algo para...-Hanamichi se encontraba un poco incomodo con ese tema.

hay una crema en el botiquín de color rojo y verde.-añadió con un hilo de voz- ...sabes? me la compro Akira la primera vez que...dijo que era mejor prevenir...

Hanamichi encontró la crema y volvió a la habitación, pero se quedo en la puerta mirando la cama y unos pensamientos le asaltaron... VERIA AL ZORRO DESNUDO, claro que una segunda voz le dijo- Que novedad! Como si no os hubierais duchado juntos tras los partidos y las practicas... –Aun así se turbo y empezó a sentir que algo despertaba entre sus piernas...-Vamos Hanamichi tranquilízate, lo estas ayudando, tranquilízate!-llego al lado de la cama y temblando se sentó al lado de Kaede:

Te ayudo con la ropa?-dijo sonrojándose.

Si, no puedo moverme...- el moreno empezó a levantarse la camiseta para quitársela y el pelirrojo le levanto un poco la espalda para terminársela de quitar, lo mismo hicieron con los pantalones y luego tan solo le quedaban los boxers, el pelirrojo "sin poder evitarlo" repaso de arriba a bajo el cuerpo del moreno prestando mayor atención a los boxers de este. Llevaba unos de color azul claro pero de repente se fijo mejor, estaban manchados de sangre. Movió muy delicadamente a l ojiazul asta tener lo bocabajo volvió al baño y cuando regreso llevaba consigo agua y una toalla suave. Por su parte Rukawa seguía llorando en silencio. Cogió los boxers por cada lado y los deslizo suavemente hasta dejar al descubierto las blancas nalgas. Mojo la toalla con el agua y la paso por encima de ellas, hacia movimientos delicados y suaves, encada uno introducía un poco mas la toalla entre las nalgas y esta quedaba roja. Finalmente cuando termino de limpiar la sangre cogió la crema y miro de paso las instrucciones enrojeciéndose. Puso un poco de crema en un par de dedos y con la otra mano separo un poco para ver el daño que curar.

Rukawa, puedes levantar un poco... tu... tu...trasero-termino en un susurro. Tras esto le puso un par de cojines para hacer más fácil la tarea. Echo esto volvió a separar un poco las nalgas y embadurno el orificio. Kaede se estremeció por el contacto frío de la crema. Hanamichi cogió aire y con un poco mas de crema le introdujo un dedo para esparcirla, estaba temblando...

Pon un poco mas de crema por favor-

así esta mejor?

Sí... gracias

Cogió unos boxers limpios del armario y se los puso. Ayudo a que se tumbara de lado después de quitarle los cojines.

Seguro que no debes haber comido nada, verdad?-el moreno negó con la cabeza.

No tengo hambre.

Venga hombre debes comer algo, voy a preparar ramen. Te ayudo a ponerte el pijama? Estas helado.

Sí, gracias.

Hizo un par de platos de ramen y los trajo en una bandeja hacia la habitación donde descansaba Rukawa. Obligo a este comérselo todo y después miraron un partido de la NBA para que Kaede se distrajera un poco, cosa que parecía imposible.

es muy tarde- dijo Hanamichi levantándose de la cama. Cuando una mano se puso en su brazo.

te importaría hacerme compañía? No quiero estar solo...

Tranquilo me quedare aquí con tigo, voy a buscar una manta.- Pensando en dormir en el diván que havia a un lado de la amplia habitación.

La cama es grande, y el diván es muy estrecho. Espero que no te incomode dormir con un asqueroso homosexual que llora como una niña...

No digas estupideces! Me puedes dejar un pijama?

Sí en el segundo cajón.

Los dos se pusieron a dormir con un amplio espacio entre los dos.

* * *

_Cuando llegue el segundo día Quemare todos los recuerdos_

Sakuragi se levanto y Kaede no se encontraba a su lado. Salió al salón y allí estaba con una bolsa de basura en una mano y metiendo fotos y objetos en ella.

¿qué haces?-dijo apoyado en el marco de la puerta rascándose la cabeza.

no lo ves? Me deshago de todo lo que tiene relación con ese capullo.

aaa. Veo que estas mejor.

...he? a, si...-dudo unos segundos pero finalmente- gracias... gracias dohao, por todo lo que hiciste por mí...

E! Nada te permite llamarme dohao!-grito anojado- y además yo no soy el baka, dohao que permitió que ese hijo de puta se fuera a la cama con migo, me violara y encima terminar llorando por él!-dejo caer enfurismado sin pensar. Después de esto entro en la habitación para buscar su ropa y salir de allí. Cuando Rukawa entro en la habitación.

por favor, tienes razón... el dohao soy yo... por favor, no me dejes solo...-Tenia la voz rota y los ojos vidriosos, el pelirrojo le havia dicho la verdad de una manera muy cruda y le dolió, el no le havia dicho dohao con mala intención... tan solo era el sobrenombre que le había designado, y ahora el significado de esta palabra ya no era importante. Hanamichi miro a los ojos al kitsune, primero con furia, pero luego recapacito... había dicho palabras muy duras por el pobre kitsune que tenia enfrente ya que este tenia el corazón dolido.

claro que no te dejare solo, somos amigos... como decía mi padre tengo la cola de paja y a la mínima provocación me enciendo...osea que..

Tu me llamas kitsune! Yo también tengo derecho a ponerte un apodo!

Vale, Vale!- en ese instante las tripas de Hanamichi rugieron de manera alucinante...

Voy hacer la comida...- anuncio el zorro, el pelirrojo tan solo lo siguió unos pasos con la mirada antes de ir tras él. El moreno parecía que aun no se encontraba recuperado ya que caminaba de manera... curiosa...

Y yo pondré la mesa.

Una vez termino, en la silla que le tocaba a Kaede le puso un cojín de los del sofá bien blandito. Cosa que agradeció el moreno, cuando volvió con la comida, ya que aun no se atrevía a sentarse en nada que fuese mediantemente duro, a pesar de la crema para que cicatrizaran las heridas aun le escocía... seguro que se entero cuando le vio caminar pensó el moreno.

Comieron en silencio. Ninguno de los dos savia que decir.

Aun te duele?

E?..a bueno, la verdad es que sí.

vaya...

gracias por el cojín...

de nada...-no savia si decírselo o no...

Kitsune..

que?

no... pensaba... que si aun te duele... deberías ponerte un poco mas de crema-(eso lo dijo de carrerilla y añadió)- bueno es que.. ley en el prospecto que además de cicatrizante es calmante...

... a bueno... igual lo hago..- dijo levantándose y llevándose los platos a la cocina.

Que quieres decir?- hiendo tras él. En la cocina Rukawa dejo los platos, abrió el lavaplatos y se apoyo en el mármol mientras con la otra mano iba poniendo dentro los platos, justo detrás de él havia una mesa y un taburete con escala, Sakuragi entro, dejo los platos, y al ver que en el periódico que había sobre la mesa hablaba de básquet se intereso, aparto el taburete para sentarse sin quitar la vista de la foto de portada, el moreno en ese instante le intentaba explicar porque "igual lo hacia"

Bueno, quiero decir, osea... es que duele un poco y... además, bueno...- en ese instante Sakuragi al apartar el taburete le golpeo con un canto al moreno que en la postura que estaba era con el culo en pompa y bueno..

(Perdón! Perdón, perdón! Sé que es muy inverosímil...;; es que era lo único que se me acudió...)

AAA!

Que... mierda! Lo siento! Estas bien?- El moreno se encontraba recargado en el mármol y Sakuragi le puso las manos en los hombros...

Venga, te ayudo a llegar a la habitación... – una vez allí le ayudo a acostarse. El zorro tenia los ojos cerrados y se cogía fuertemente de las sabanas.

Rukawa estas bien? Traigo la crema!- fue a buscarla y en un segundo ya volvía a estar al lado del otro chico, este ya se encontraba un poco más relajado...-venga, quítate la ropa.-se havia asustado tanto al pensar que hizo daño al moreno que olvido la vergüenza. El moreno se desabrocho el pantalón y hana se lo arrebato, lo volteó, le puso los dos cojines de la noche anterior para facilitar la tarea y empezó a esparcir la crema. Finalmente se adentro con su dedo dentro de su compañero, y mientras le esparcía la pomada hacia un movimiento rotatorio, a la vez de uno que parecía que lo estuviera tomando. Los dedos de Hanamichi eran largos y le comenzaba a excitar.

Puedes... puedes meter otro?

he? Si...-tan solo izo lo que le pedía no pensaba, típico del pelirrojo..

Es que así hay mas crema...-'... El miembro de Rukawa empezó a despertarse... Se entretuvo mucho en ese lugar y así que dejo en paz ciertas partes del moreno este se levanto y marcho al baño sin girarse a ver el otro en ningún momento.

¿dónde vas?

Al baño!- allí se encerró volvió a bajarse los boxers y empezó a acariciarse su miembro cada vez más rápido asta la cúspide silenciosa... no hacia falta que el dohao supiese que por sus caricias había tenido que hacerse una paja... de hecho duro muy poco su trabajo manual ya que hana le dejo a punto de caramelo.

Rukawa, te encuentras bien?

SI! Enseguida salgo!-Cuando abrió la puerta salió con las mejillas rosadas y con la respiración un poco agitada, cerro la puerta tras él sin voltear a verla, iba mirando al suelo cuando se encontró con el pecho del pelirrojo delante. Levanto la mirada para ver al mas alto a los ojos. El pelirrojo miro a la cara el moreno y su visión lo excito en sobremanera esos labios carnosos mojados, las mejillas rojas como dos manzanas, los ojos azules como el mar vidriosos y un poco entornados, hana se puso rojo y se le disparo el corazón a parte del "proyectil" que tenia entre las piernas.

yo... yo debería irme a, a casa... mañana hay escuela y bueno tengo que hacer un par de... trabajos que hacer.

Sí, claro. Disculpa que te haya retenido...

No, si ha sido un placer..Quiero decir.. que ha sido un placer que arregláramos nuestras diferencias... amigos no?

Si, amigos... suena bien...

no tienes muchos verdad?

No, no desde... bueno quiero decir... desde hace mucho tiempo.

bueno, yo... me voy...-dijo girándose, cogiendo la chaqueta y con esta tapándose ciertas partes.

hasta mañana entonces...

si, no hagas ninguna locura, y cuídate! Te deje la crema en la mesilla de noche..

a gracias.

hasta mañana.

hasta mañana.

Dios mío tengo que llegar pronto a casa! Me esta empezando a doler... joder porque me he puesto así? Puede que haya llegado el momento de psicoanalizarme, ahora no tengo que salvar a ningún zorro desvalido... odio a sendo desde que empezó a salir con el kitsune, también es cuando descubrí que no estaba enamorado de Haruko... y la verdad es que en estos dos días el zorro ha despertado sentimientos en mi que desconocía, su compañía me gusta, y me turba... uix! Tengo que apresurarme...

Cuando llego al piso se fue quitando todas las prendas hasta llegar al baño donde encendió el grifo de la ducha. Con la esponja empezó a esparcir el jabón por su piel y poco a poco su imaginación se desboco. La esponja paso a ser las manos de Rukawa, y finalmente ya no podía aguantar el dolor... con la mano empezó a acariciarse el miembro imaginando que era el moreno quien lo hacia, por su mente pasaron las imágenes de los dos últimos días del cuerpo del moreno desnudo y se imaginaba que era su erguido miembro, no sus dedos, lo que invadían el cuerpo del moreno cuando estallo de una manera que no había hecho nunca antes, con una intensidad mayor que cualquiera de las otras veces.

Lo deseo, lo anhelo con todo mi ser, lo amo. Con ese pensamiento hana llego al final del auto análisis. Salió con una toalla en la cintura hacia la cocina, allí cogió un bote de fideos instantáneos y puso agua a hervir. Ceno y al irse a la cama pensaba en como mirar a su nuevo"amigo" sin que este lo notara... lo habían herido y parecería que quisiera aprovecharse de ello.

* * *

_Y el tercero deseare_

_Que alguien me diga_

_Que has muerto_

_En ocho días_

_Solo ocho días_

_Bastará _

Un pelirrojo se encontraba ante las puertas de la preparatoria Shohoku, no sabia que hacer, entrar? O esperar a su nuevo amigo? Y si le esperaba que iba hacer? Contarle lo sucedido la tarde anterior? Darle una excusa de porque lo esperaba? Y porque se esperaba?

El moreno llego a pie, no podía usar su bicicleta, no aun.

dohao, si no entras llegaras tarde..

m?

que esperas?

a... pues es que yo estaba esperándote..-El moreno levanto una ceja.-Bueno yo... quería estar seguro que no hubieses hecho ninguna locura...

y porque tendría que haberla hecho?-interrogo mientras se adentraban en la escuela.

bueno... por sendo, no?-como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

es un cretino, no se merecía ni una de las lagrimas que derrame por él!

Tienes razón...- se separaron y cada uno fue a su clase justo a tiempo.

Hanamichi.. Te encuentras bien?

mm? A, eres tu yohei..

Que pasa?

nada, porque lo preguntas?

Hombre! Algo gordo tiene que haber ocurrido! Estabas hablando con Rukawa!

A.. Eso... es que este fin de semana nos hicimos amigos.

Y te quedaste a dormir en su casa supongo.. por eso no respondías a mis llamadas...

Sí.

Porque?

Estaba muy mal, y no quise dejarlo solo... pensé que no hiciera una locura.

Y su amado sendo que?

Era por culpa de ese carbón que estaba mal...

tendrías que haberlo dejado, no se merece..

No sabia que fueras homo fóbico.

No soy homo fóbico, y tampoco sabia que tu fueses un simpatizante gay, o es que eres gay?

Mira lo que paso es que...

En ese momento entro el maestro y todos se sentaron y callaron.

Te lo cuento después a la hor..

Señor Sakuragi haga el favor de callar.

A la hora de comer hana izo una señal a yohei para que lo siguiera y mientras caminaban empezó a hablar.

Mira, yo lo encontré tirado en una cancha de básquet, lo ayude a llegar a su piso y conseguí que me contara lo ocurrido.

No corras tanto... buf... y que ocurrió?

La noche anterior, el viernes... -paro en seco y miro a su amigo- júrame que no se lo contaras a nadie.

porque?

júramelo!

te lo juro... -dijo poniendo las manos en alto.

muy bien...-reanudando la marcha- el viernes estuvo con ese bastardo de sendo y digamos que lo... violo y lo dejo plantado porque havia encontrado un amante nuevo...

Estaba desecho, realmente estaba colado por aquella basura y...- paro un momento para mirar dentro de una clase, reanudo la marcha y marcho en dirección opuesta a la seguida hasta ahora.

Se puede saber que cojones buscas?

a Rukawa.

A la azotea entonces no?

Si, pensaba que podía ser que aun no hubiese salido.

Continua..

e? A sí... el primer día, cuando lo encontré, se paso todo el día llorando por su culpa, además que si aun no se puede sentar con total libertad imagínate aquel día, incluso se negaba a comer, por eso me quede con él.

aaa... joder eso debe de doler, que te... bueno ya me entiendes...

Si te juro que pocas veces he visto tanta sangre junta...

Eres un exagerado! Y como la viste...? O.O

Bueno las sabanas estaban manchadas, y le ayude a quitarse los pantalones... Bueno es que no se podía ni mover... estaba tirado en la cama y no podía sentarse para quitarlos y casi que no podía ponerse la crema cicatrizante por sobre de ellos...

¿También le ayudaste con los calzoncillos?

¡Idiota!-dijo justo antes de abrir la puerta de la azotea.-¡A, estas aquí!

¿mmm?

Te andaba buscando.

¿Porque?-mirando a yohei

A, este es yohei un amigo, de mi gudman. ¿Porque¡Seguro que no has comido!

No tengo hambre.

¡No puedes pasarte la resta de tu vida llorando a ese... tipo!

¡Tan solo hablar de ese cabronazo se me remueven las tripas! Si no como es porque no tengo hambre.

Venga, ven.-dijo cogiendo lo del brazo.

¿Donde?-oponiendo resistencia.

Nos están esperando los de la gudman al Dannis. Y tu te vienes con nosotros.¿Verdad yohei?

Si... los amigos de Hanamichi son nuestros amigos...-_Hanamichi es gay, no... no lo creo..._

Finalmente consiguieron convencerle entre los dos, Sakuragi quedo muy sorprendido que su amigo le ayudara a conseguirlo. Cuando llegaron ya había toda la gudman esperándolos, y no hace falta decir que quedaron con la boca abierta al ver llegar a yohei, Hanamichi y.. Rukawa? Se sentaron los tres en el banco de delante con Rukawa en medio para que no se les escapara. (el banco era acolchado? (blandito)) Noma y el resto se giraron.

Habéis visto lo que han visto mis ojos?

Ese par juntos y sin matarse?

Hay algo muy raro en todo esto...

volviendo a su posición normal.

Yoh- hola chicos!

Habéis echado en falta a este talentoso este fin de semana verdad! Jajaja!

Y donde te habías metido?

Me reconcilie con el kitsune!

aaa- seguidamente todos miraron a yohei y este tan solo les izo una seña de que ya hablarían después.

Kitsune..-este le izo una mirada nada agradable.-aa..Rukawa estos son Chuichiro Noma, Nozumi Takamiya y Yuji Ookusu.- El moreno inclino levemente la cabeza en señal de saludo. Estos respondieron el gesto con educación.

¿Qué, chicos? Habéis pedido la comida?

Takamiya- No, dijeron a la camarera que os esperaríamos.

ya estáis todos?

Hana-Si, yo tomare un arroz frito con verduras, sopa de fideos y ramen.

Yo-Vaya hoy no tienes mucha hambre verdad?

Hana- No, hoy no. Y tu kitsune?

Ru- Ya te dije que no tengo hambre.

Hana- pedid vosotros mientras.-se giro hacia Rukawa y empezó hablar con en para convencerle. Yohei pidió justo después de Hanamichi y cuando acabo ayudo a convencer el moreno. Una vez comieron todos marcharon hacia el gimnasio. Aun faltaba una hora y media aproximadamente antes de que comenzara el entrenamiento.

Estuvieron ablando unos tres cuartos de hora en que Rukawa prácticamente no abrió la boca si no era por responder de manera escueta preguntas directas. La gudman marcharon a jugar al panchico y dejaron a los dos mas altos, estos se fueron a cambiar, aun faltaba por comenzar el entrenamiento pero así ganaban tiempo.

Hanamichi se demoro y cuando volvió a la cancha encontró al moreno con una pelota en las manos sin moverse.

Ocurre algo?

No...es que no voy a poder entrenar...

A... Claro. Que excusa vas a darle al gori?

No sé...

Que es lo que no sabes Rukawa?

A..Ayako! que haces tu aquí?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

Aya-Están punto de llegar todos... que es lo que sucede? Tan grabe es?

No, No! Para nada!- Hanamichi no sabe disimular muy bien...

Venga, estáis ablando... algo raro tiene que haber ocurrido, además Rukawa estuvo con tigo y con tu gudman a la hora de la comida.

No ocurre nada de verdad... es que este fin de semana nos hicimos amigos...

Y que es lo que no sabes Rukawa?

Ru- yo... no acabo de encontrar bien y... la practica...

era solo esto?

Ru/hana- Sí.

pues yo hablo con Akagi, no va a pasar nada porque te quedes en el banquillo un día... por cierto, ya lo debes saber no?

Ru- el que?

que Sendo...

A muerto?-La chica quedo mirándolo boquiabierta.

..no, que...

Pues no interesa.-diciendo esto se fue hacia el banquillo, en aquellos momentos el resto del equipo entraba al gimnasio.

Sakuragi... que le pasa?

mmm... este fin de semana terminaron con sendo...

y ahora tu y él...

No! No! Yo tan solo lo anime!

A Akagi le dijeron que se había doblado el tobillo en su entrenamiento matinal, y lo convencieron que le dejara al banquillo ese día.

Cuando terminaron Hanamichi se quedo un poco mas para hacer el entrenamiento básico y Rukawa lo espero. Ayako así que termino con Sakuragi les dio las llaves y marcho. En el vestuario tan solo eran ellos dos. El pelirrojo se fue a dar una ducha mientras el moreno se cambiaba. Pero un pensamiento empezó a taladrar el cerebro de Rukawa, el pelirrojo y la tremenda erección que tubo por su culpa... la verdad es que no se había fijado nunca en el cuerpo de Hanamichi y le entro el gusanillo. Disimuladamente miro hacia las duchas, y allí estaba el pelirrojo frotándose sensualmente las manos por el cuerpo. Con esa visión consiguió despertar su miembro, la excitación era muy grande...y empezó a acariciarse por encima del pantalón, el echo de que Hanamichi pudiese terminar y salir en cualquier momento lo excito aun más si era posible, finalmente su mano se adentro dentro de los pantalones cortos, y los boxers, su mente empezó a divagar... imaginaba que se encontraba a su lado y era una de sus manos bronceadas quien lo masturbaba. Poco antes de llegar al clímax Hanamichi cogió una toalla que estaba colgada a su lado para quitarse el jabón de los ojos, y lo vio, allí sentado, con la espalda apoyada en la taquilla, su pecho desnudo y su mano ocupada. Eso izo que el también se empalmara e imito a su compañero mirándolo de reojo disimuladamente. Rukawa entreabrió los ojos y vio al pelirrojo imitarlo y no aguanto más. Hanamichi tardo muy poco a venirse también.

Terminaron de vestirse y salieron juntos hacia casa, no hicieron ningún comentario, pero los dos se miraban con deseo, hasta que sus caminos se separaron.

Hasta mañana Hanamichi.

Hasta mañana...

XXX

_En tan solo una semana terminaré _

_Con tus juegos, con tus engaños..._

_El primer día estaré llorado _

_Lagrimas que pronto terminaran..._

Cuando llegue el segundo día

Quemare todos los recuerdos

Y el tercero deseare _que alguien me diga_

_Que has muerto_

_En ocho días s__olo ocho días_

_Bastará _


	2. el cuarto día

_¡Para empezar gacias por los reviews! Este capitulo es muy corto pero sk no hay tiempo... Espero que os guste. Tambien queria añadir que es mi primer fanfic yaoi y tambien el primer lemon... ¡Asi que espero con impaciencia sus reviews, criticas, alogios ...!_

* * *

_El cuarto añorare tus besos..._

La verdad es que la mañana siguiente no sabían demasiado bien como reaccionar cuado se encontraran así que siguieron sus vidas pensando que si se cruzaban ya improvisarían algo. Pero no se encontraron hasta que se fueron a los vestidores para empezar el entrenamiento.

Cuando entro Rukawa, Hanamichi se encontraba en boxers y buscando los pantalones cortos.

"¡Dios mío¡Dios mío!...¿por qué me pongo así?"

"¡la madre de dios¡Rukawa¿Qué hago?"-Hola¿hoy entrenaras?

No... he venido a dejar la mochilla,... Akagi y el entrenador quieren que observe el equipo-"¡dios¡Que mal ha sonado esto!"

"¿para que observe?... a... ¡que cosas de imaginarte Hanamichi! Como si no fueras un tío para saber que nos hacemos pajas a cualquier hora..."-Claro... tenemos que planificar el siguiente partido.

Si...-"buf.."

En seguida salió Rukawa y Hanamichi termino de vestirse con "tranquilidad". El entrenamiento transcurrió sin incidentes. Ayako envió a Rukawa a hablar con el profesor de educación física porque el tenia las llaves del cuarto de material, si no tan solo tenían acceso a los balones. El pelirrojo hacia rebotar la pelota en la pista de básquet sin prestar demasiada atención a su alrededor ya que todos se encontraban descansando o encestando mientras esperaban que Rukawa trajera las llaves par obtener el material para hacer un circuito. Una persona alta entro en el gimnasio, llevaba el pelo de punta y su típica sonrisa en los labios.

Aya-hola sendo...-La palabras mágicas que consiguieron que el dohao volviese a la tierra. ¿Aquel mal nacido se encontraba en el Shohoku? Se giro y lo comprobó con sus propios ojos. Su reacción fue de "¡lo mato!" Y marcho en su contra. Ahora hablaba con el capitán y el gordito, pero él no veía nada más... Hasta que Ayako se interpuso en su camino.

Sakuragi ¿Dónde vas?

A matarlo.

Sakuragi...

Dañó a... mi... amigo-respondió ahogado con el odio.

Primero escúchame...

No me pares..

No voy a hacerlo pero escúchame... Be a buscar a Rukawa, el no sabe que esta acá. Vale más prevenirlo...

Es verdad...-y salió corriendo a su encuentro. Ya iba de vuelta cuando lo encontró.

Saku...

Sendo esta en el gimnasio.

¿Que!-Hanamichi solo asintió.-No puedo volver allí... no puedo volver a verlo, ahora no...-Su voz sonaba angustiada.

¿Porque no?

Sakuragi...- dijo intentando tranquilizarse, y encontrar un modo de hacerle entender que aun lo que le había hecho y todo lo que pensó en él (pelirrojo) no lo había terminado de olvidar.-... yo... añoro sus caricias y sobretodo sus besos...

Esto choqueo bastante a su "amigo" aun todo añoraba sus besos... si lo volvía a ver ahora podía volver a caer a sus redes sí el puercoespín le hacia una mínima insinuación.

Vete...

¿Donde? Si quería verme me vendrá a buscar...

Ten las llaves de mi casa, allí nadie te buscara... y ya te llevare las cosas allí.

¿y tu familia?

Vivo solo...

¡Ten las llaves del trastero y muchas gracias!

El pelirrojo volvió y le dio las llaves a Ayako.

Aka-¿dónde esta Rukawa?

Hana-aa al volver nos hemos encontrado con la enfermera y le pidió que fuese para ver como se encontraba su tobillo.

Sen-¿Qué le pasa a su tobillo?-pidió sendo burlesco ya que imaginaba que lo que sucedía es que no quería volver a verle.

Aya-Ayer se doblo el tobillo en una practica y no hacia muy buena pinta... el medico dijo que tendría que pasar dos o tres días sin practicar- contesto con mucha naturalidad.

Sen-Vaya, vaya... espero que el sábado este bien para jugar contra mi equipo..- dijo burlesco mientras empezaba a marchar.

Hanamichi interrogo con la mirada a Ayako.

Ha venido a pedir al profesor Anzai que vayamos a jugar contra el nuevo equipo del Ryonan. Y... él es el capitán...

Hanamichi empezó a preocuparse por su zorro porque pronto tendría que enfrentarse al bastardo, y por otro lado se sentía dolido porque el kitsune aun pensara en él que no consiguiese olvidar sus besos.

¿Dónde esta?

Ha ido a mi casa, se quedará hasta mañana...

Mejor...

Siguieron el entrenamiento y tan pronto termino el pelirrojo se metió bajo la ducha. Se ducho, vistió, recogió y salió corriendo en un tiempo record.

Aka-¿Donde te crees que vas¡Tienes que hacer el entrenamiento básico!

¡Hoy no puedo gori!-Y marcho.

¿Quién se cree que es?

Aya-Tranquilo Akagi... es que... tenia que salir a... porque hoy le hacen una entrevista de trabajo...

¡Cómo mínimo podría avisar!

Lo siento ha sido culpa mía... me lo contó y yo no pensé en contártelo... gomen.

El moreno hacia rato que había llegado en la casa de Hanamichi, suerte que en una de sus conversas con la gudman le habían contado donde vivían todos... la verdad es que el recuerdo de las otras direcciones era muy vago, pero la del pelirrojo le había quedado grabada como si lo hubiesen echo con hierro candente. El miedo que le perseguía quedo atrás de la puerta cuando esta se cerro y la fragancia de su "amigo" lo invadió, tubo sensación de tranquilidad pero a la vez su cabeza se lleno de dudas. Volteo por la casa miro fotos y abrió cajones... ¿Qué buscaba¿La certeza de que no lo iba a engañar, que no lo dañaría él también¿Por qué? Era su amigo, no su novio... ¿O es que él quería algo más¿Qué sentía por Sakuragi? Finalmente se sentó en un sillón exhausto mentalmente. Allí fue quedando adormilado.

Hanamichi corría por la calle hasta llegar a su casa. Una vez allí se paro ante la puerta un segundo para decidir si usaba la llave escondida o llamaba, si entraba sin más igual mataba al moreno de un susto, a sí que llamo.

El muchacho al sentir el timbre abrió rápidamente los ojos, el sueño se le paso en un segundo se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta mas antes miro quien era.

Si que tardaste...

Lo siento es que estaba dormido.

Sakuragi termino de quitarse los zapatos y se levanto. Los dos se quedaron mirando sin decir nada.

Supongo que ya podré volver a casa...

Mejor quédate a dormir.

Pero...

Le dije a Ayako que cuidaría de ti, quiero decir... que no te dejare marchar a tu casa, que aun te lo encontrarías, si ocurriera cualquier cosa ella sabe que estas con migo.

Gracias...-El pelirrojo ya había entrado y se dirigía hacia la cocina mientras Kaede seguía mirando al suelo. El moreno volteo.

De nada, por esto están los amigos.-"Como has podido pensar que igual a él le pasa lo mismo con tigo, que siente lo mismo..."

Hanamichi entro en la zona de cocina y el zorro se quedo mirándolo desde la zona de sala de estar. Los dos estaban comunicados por una barra americana. El más alto se sirvió un zumo y ofreció lo que quisiera para tomar al ojoazul pero este no quiso nada.

¿te encuentras bien?

¿por qué lo dices?

no tienes muy buen aspecto.- diciendo esto puso una mano en la frente del kitsune.-creo que tienes un poco de fiebre...¿ no te sientes un poco resfriado ni nada?

no...

Pues no sé... ¿te has curado las heridas?-Pensando en que podía provocarle aquellas décimas.

...no...

¡Hombre, tienes que aprender a cuidarte¿Supongo que tampoco traes la crema, verdad?

...pues..-Se sentía regañado como un niño pequeño.-...mmm...si, es vedad, la cogí anteayer y creo que no la quite de la bolsa...

¡Entonces ya sabes que hacer! Arriba la segunda puerta a la derecha es el baño. Te das una ducha de agua caliente, la crema, te pones un pijama y yo me encargo del resto.

Así lo hicieron. Mientras el moreno estaba bajo el agua Hanamichi termino de arreglar el cuarto de invitados. Y luego cogió un pijama azul claro y entro en el baño. En ese momento el moreno dejaba que el agua lo acariciara dulcemente mientras se llevaba el jabón de canela. El pelirrojo dejo el pijama un estante para las toallas, a parte cogió una toalla y la dejo al colgador al lado de la cortina para que el moreno la tuviese a mano al salir. Mientras aprovecho para observar la figura desnuda y borrosa de su compañero.

Dohao¿estas aquí?

ssi. Te llevaba el pijama... lo siento si te he molestado.

No. No pasa nada-dijo corriendo la tela plastificada que los separaba y rodeando su cintura con una toalla.

Ten

¿qué...?

La crema.

aa gracias. ¿Que quería aquel tipo?-dijo mientras se untaba los dedos. Hanamichi se encontraba mirando muy interesado mirando un frasco de after save en dirección contraria a Kaede.

Es el capitán del Ryonan ahora, y vino para pedir que hiciéramos un partido contra ellos el sábado.

uix... ¿Y que dijo el entrenador?

Estuvo de acuerdo... ¿estas bien?

si... me escuece un poco.

Vaya. Voy a terminar de preparar tu habitación. Es la puerta de más al fondo.-diciendo esto marcho por evitar caer en la tentación de girarse. El kitsune tras vestirse siguió las pasas del pelirrojo. Este había cogido un termómetro y lo esperaba sentado en la cama.

venga, tiéndete y ponte el termómetro.-Siguió sus instrucciones y su compañero lo arropo tras ponerse el termómetro. Quedo sentado al lado de su "amigo" en silencio hasta que el termómetro dio la señal de haber terminado.

Haber... Tienes unas décimas.-Dijo poniéndole una mano en la frente.- Supongo que la crema las dos veces que te la he puesto yo nada más ¿verdad?

Bueno y ahora...

Has dicho que té escocia

Sí.

¿Más que las otras veces?

Sí¿porque?

Porque a ver si se te ha infectado o algo... Llamo a un medico.

¡No!

¿Porque?

¡Meda vergüenza!

¿Pues que quieres hacer?

No sé...

¿Y si la fiebre viene de esto¿Y si empeora?

¿Y si es una gripe?

¿de veras lo crees?

Es que..

Vamos hacer una cosa Kitsune...Té quedas en mi casa a dormir y si en 2 días te sube o se te mantiene la fiebre al medico. ¡Y túmbate bocabajo!

Vale ¿pero que?- El pelirrojo aparto la sobrecama y le bajo un palmo los pantalones.

Levanta el trasero.

Sakuragi esto es...-dijo pegando la cara en la almohada y levantándolo un poco cuando el pelirrojo lo interrumpió.

puedes llamarme Hanamichi después de todo somos íntimos...-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.-¡Lo ves! Lo tienes rojo y un poco inflamado.-Dijo volviéndolo a vestir y arropar. Voy hacer sopa de fideos. En un par de minutos estoy de vuelta.

"Que gracioso que eres... íntimos...-Cínico- ¡Qué vergüenza!"- pensaba Rukawa mirando al techo con las mejillas rosadas.-"Y el sábado partido contra aquel gilipollas.¿Podré hacerlo?"

Mientras estaba en su mundo él pelirrojo irrumpió en el lugar con una bandeja con patas, con dos platos de sopa de fideos, un envase de zumo de piña, agua y dos vasos.

Se la puso enfrente.

Ten espero que te guste. Y piensa a tomar la aspirina cuando acabes.

Comieron y al terminar el mas alto se llevo los platos con la bandeja dejando la en la cocina pensando que el día siguiente lo lavaría. Volvió a subir y dio las buenas noches a su compañero y diciéndole que para cualquier cosa él estaba a la habitación de al lado, un solo grito y estaría a su lado además de que por la mañana ya lo despertaría. Últimamente, prácticamente en las ultimas horas habían florecido muchos sentimientos entre ellos y aquella cercanía izo que les costara dormir pero una vez conseguido su subconsciente les hacia tener un sueño maravilloso sabiendo lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro.

fin del segundo capitulo.


	3. Pero el quinto ya habrá de mejores

_Pero el quinto ya habrá de mejores..._

Hana estaba durmiendo cuando alguien entro en la habitación. El pelirrojo se encontraba en un estado en el cual oía las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor pero era incapaz de moverse, tenia mucho sueño y su cuerpo parecía pesar toneladas.

:alguien me acaricia la mejilla... mmm ese olor... me gusta, es una sensación muy cálida. Intento abrir los ojos... pero no puedo, los párpados pesan. Unos labios acarician mi mejilla, son tan subes..., la caricia se desplaza lentamente a mis labios. Son dulces pero sin ser empalagosos. Una lengua tímida se introduce dentro de mi boca, primero roza mis labios para luego pasearse sobre mis dientes. Ya no puedo mas, con un esfuerzo titánico abro lentamente mi boca para recibirlo. Estamos solos, sé quien es... Esa fragancia solo puede ser de él. Al notar mi movimiento se retira. Noto el aliento que escapa de su boca y llega cálido a rozar mi piel. Sus ojos me miran, lo sé. Una caricia, empieza en mi rostro subiendo a mi cabello, me lo despeina cariñosamente, y vuelve a bajar dirección a mi cuello, pecho... y reposa la mano allí sobre mi corazón diciendo palabras que no llego a entender, lentas y suaves sobre mi oído. Tu mano se desvía sobre mi brazo izquierdo bajando suavemente hasta llegar a mi mano para cojerla entre las tuyas. Le das un beso y luego siento tu corazón, tan solo la fina tela del pijama me impide sentir tu piel. Quiero despertar, quiero corresponderte los besos y las caricias, quiero lanzarme en tus brazos y estrecharte como si fuera la ultima vez que nos viésemos y decirte cuanto te amo un millón de veces y muchas más. Vuelves a besarme en los labios, aun con mi mano entre las tuyas y tu pecho. Su lengua vuelve al encuentro de la mía y noto como cuanto más atrevida la caricia más rápido y fuerte le late el corazón. Poco a poco pasas uno de tus brazos hacia mi espalda y me atraes hacia tu tibio cuerpo. El momento es eterno. Consigo devolverle el beso pesadamente. Finalmente deja mi mano y se aleja dejando a mis labios desamparados. Se aleja.

No quiero que se vaya tengo que detenerle. Que no se vaya de mi lado:- Finalmente se levanta rápidamente abriendo los ojos de golpe-¿Era un sueño¿O es que ya ha marchado?- En foca los ojos en el despertador, ha empezado a sonar unos segundos después de despertarse. Ese sonido estridente le avisa que son las 6:30 hora de levantarse para ir a la preparatoria. "Para" el despertador con un puñetazo decaído por la pereza del sueño, y va en busca de Kaede. Da dos toques de alerta a la puerta para si se esta cambiando, y entra en la habitación. La persiana esta medio abierta dejando entrar un poco de luz. El chico de piel blanca duerme tranquilamente

Debía ser un sueño, claro que con la facilidad que tiene para dormir igual...

Se le acerca y le devuelve el beso en los labios, corto y casto, para seguir con otro en su frente. –Aun está un poco caliente.-Piensa sentándose y apartándole el pelo para ver mejor su hermosa cara. Lo miraba fijamente cuando este despertó.

¿Hanamichi?

Si, soy yo.-dijo sin apartar su mano.

¿Qué sucede¿Por qué...?

Nada, estaba mirando como estabas. Aun tienes décimas...¿Cómo te sientes?

Tengo sueño. Aparte de esto abatido, pero puede que sea por el sueño.

Voy a preparar el desayuno.

Hana...

¿Sí?-Dijo volteando. Kaede bajo la mirada y pensó en la pregunta que le iba hacer...

Nada... olvídalo.

¿Estas bien?

Si, no es nada...

Encima de la mesa hay un uniforme limpio. Y piensa en la crema.

Sí.

Sakuragi se vistió y bajo a la cocina.

¿Ha sido un sueño?- se preguntaba Kaede recordando el beso de Hanamichi. Se vistió lentamente y bajo llegando justo cuando las torradas saltaban listas y calientitas.

Justo a tiempo 10 minutos para almorzar y vayámonos.

Comieron de todo y en cuando quedaron satisfechos marcharon. Por el camino se les añadió la gudman. Cada uno se dirigió a su clase, se vieron tan solo cuando fueron a entrenar. Los dos se estaban cambiando solos, los demás ya habían marchado hace mas de media hora. El moreno no dejaba de mirar de reojo a hana.

¿Que sucede?

?-me ha descubierto.

Que por que me miras...

Yo..., nada una tontería.

¿Cómo cual?

Tan solo he tenido un sueño muy raro y me ha hecho pensar en ti- dijo mirando muy concentrado su pie mientras se ponía la zapatilla.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió, talvez no fuera solo un sueño talvez había notado su beso, talvez... le correspondiera.

...Yo también he soñado con tigo.

tan solo lo miro sorprendido e interrogante.

¿Que sucedía en tu sueño?

Me...me dabas un beso.¿Y tu?

También...

Aun más sorprendido-¿Crees que significa algo?

No sé...-Los dos estaban muy nerviosos.

Kaede...¿Cómo, cuando supiste que eras... gay?

No sé, las chicas nunca me atrajeron mucho...¿Por qué?

Es que creo que me he... que me he enamo... que me gustas. Claro que... que somos amigos, y... no pasa nada si... sinosientesnadapormi, aunque espero poder seguir siendo tu amigo y...

Hanamichi-dijo acogiéndole de la mano.-Tu, tu también me gustas mucho.- Se encontraban muy cerca el uno del otro. Rukawa quedo estático mirándole a los ojos con deseos de besarle pero tenia miedo de asustarle. Hanamichi solo se dejo llevar por sus impulsos y se fue acercando poco a poco, temblando un poco a Rukawa hasta llegar a sus labios, juntándolos con los suyos. Tímidamente pidió permiso para entrar en aquella boca tan dulce. Rukawa paso un brazo por su espalda y la otra en su nuca, haciendo un poco de presión y permitiendo que profundizara el beso. Respondió el abrazo y empezó a recorrer con su lengua aquella boca que tanto anhelaba. Lo dejo hacer y luego empezó a jugar con su lengua enseñando al pelirrojo como debía hacerlo. Cuando ambos terminaron el aire se separaron poco a poco mirándose a los ojos.

Té amo-dijo en un susurro pensando que al igual no lo havia oído su zorro mientras bajaba la cabeza asta ponerla en su hombro. El kitsune beso su frente y al oído le susurro temeroso de un nuevo desengaño-Yo también te amo.

Aun que creían estar solos los de la gudman esperaban tras la puerta espiándolos, hacia mucho que esperaban.

¿Hana... Hanamichi es gay!

No me lo puedo creer y pensar que es amigo nuestro...

yohei-¿Qué queréis decir? Aun que sean homo sexuales siguen siendo las mismas personas que eran.

Ya... pero...

¿Vais a darles la espalda¡Hanamichi no lo hubiera hecho nunca ni nos lo hará nunca!

pero... tienes razón. ¿Y como lo tenemos que tratar ahora? Quiero decir...

Pues como siempre¡no te jode¡Noma, porque sea homo sexual no te va a violar ni te va a tratar distinto a como lo ha hecho asta ahora¡Por dios chicos Hanamichi sigue siendo Hanamichi sea con quien sea que se acueste o tenga como pareja!

Tienes razón...

Sí...

Por cierto yohei ¿tu no debes de ser homo sexual también? Jeje

¡NO! Yo tan solo me preocupo por él-Viendo las miradas- ¡Es mi mejor amigo! Si me pasara algo a si creo que también quería a mis amigos a mi lado y...y...

jajajaja(a coro)

tranquilo que ya te hemos entendido.

Tttttt

¿Has oído eso?

Si parecían carcajadas...-los dos se pusieron rojos.

Salgamos de aquí...Puede que sea mi gudman...

yohei- Hola chicos si que os demorasteis- dijo guiñándole el ojo a su amigo.

¿Habéis...?

¡Pues claro hombre como buenos amigos hemos espiado vuestra declaración!-Los dos se pusieron rojos a no poder más.

¿Vamos a comer pizza?

¿Cómo?

Que si...

Ya lo he entendido, pero ¿ya esta¿Ni reproches ni no nos lo imaginábamos esto de ti ni... nada?

Hana, somos tus amigos. No nos importa con quien te metas en la cama...

Ei que yo nunca...

Ya, ya no hacen falta las explicaciones. Vamos a cenar.

Comieron, bebieron y hablaron animadamente de cualquier tema, hasta que llego la hora de marchar a casa. Hanamichi y el moreno caminaban a casa del primero tranquilamente.

¿Qué sucede kae?-dijo pasándole el brazo por los hombros y acercándoselo.

Nada.

Te pasa algo, se te nota preocupado.

Es que...

Anda dime¿que sucede?

Es que yo, no estoy muy seguro... acabo de terminar mi relación con Sendo y... Tengo miedo.-dijo apartándose del abrazo del pelirrojo y apoyándose en una barandilla del parque que rodeaban al otro lado de Hanamichi.

Lo siento, sabia que no tenia que decírtelo. He quedado como un aprovechado

¿Que...?

Sabia que no era el mejor momento. Si me hubiese dado cuenta antes... antes de que salieras con él. Si quieres podemos ser amigos como estos últimos días.

Yo... es que él... y aun que tu también...

Ya se. El puercoespín también decía amarte por sobre de todo y ya no sabes si confiar y correr riesgo de pegarte una ostia...

Hanamichi. Yo quiero creer en ti.

El pelirrojo de le acerco y le dio un abrazo.

Te quiero más que nada en el mundo y tendrás todo el tiempo que quieras. Pero tu también tendrás que tener paciencia con migo.-El moreno se separo un poco y lo miro a los ojos.-Es la primera vez y espero que ultima que tengo novio incluso novia.

¿Novio?

Kaede Rukawa¿quieres ser mi novio y mi kitsunito asta que el universo termine o te canses de mi?

Claro tonto. Jeje. Mi dohao. –Dijo aferrándose a su cuerpo.-Por cierto...-dijo cuando volvieron a separarse para seguir el camino.-¿Cuantas chicas te rechazaron?-Pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

50 y media.

¿Como?

50 y media.

¿Y como que media?

La hermana del capitán no me rechazo directamente, no tuve tiempo de preguntarle, antes me confeso que estaba enamorada de ti.

¿Y por eso...?

Y por eso te odie.

Ammm..., Y no llegaste a

No.

¿Con ninguna!

No.

Así...

Así soy completamente íntegramente virgen.

Ya, ya era de esperar si incluso con los besos...

¿Tanto se ha notado?-Dijo poniendo se rojo.

Hombre un poco torpe y tímido al principio si.

Vaya...

No pasa nada, ahora soy tu maestro y voy hacer todas las horas extras que convengan.

Llegaron al ascensor del piso de Hanamichi, y una vez se cerraron las puertas se desataron pasiones. Ambos se besaban fogosamente. Kaede empezó a bajar por su cuello y a colar sus manos dentro la camiseta de su novio. Hana se recargaba en la pared dejando salir suspiros de excitación por los roces de sus caderas y las caricias del kitsune. En estas se paro el ascensor y se volvieron abrir las puertas, apresuradamente entraron en el departamento dirigiéndose a la habitación del más alto.

Kae... buf... es-espera un segundo –terminaba de quitarle la camisa y lo miro con las manos aun cerca del cierre de su pantalón.-Recuerda que es mi primera vez...

No te preocupes yo are de Uke, ya estoy acostumbrado...

No. Pero si incluso aun tienes décimas. Aun no puedes.

Pues déjame a mi.

No quiero hacer nada que te haga daño...

Tranquilo hay otras formas.-Diciendo esto bajo una de sus manos rozando descaradamente la entrepierna del pelirrojo por encima aun del pantalón.

¡mm...a!

Subió y le dio un beso en los labios, siguiendo lamiéndole el cuello hasta sus pezones que empezó a mordisquear suavemente mientras jalaba el otro con una mano. Su compañero se estremecía bajo sus hábiles dedos y por primera vez en cinco días dio las gracias a Sendo por enseñarle como darle placer a su amor verdadero. Una vez se las dejo rojas y sensibles fue bajando lentamente dejando el rastro de sus besos y su lengua por su vientre entreteniéndose en su ombligo, pero sus manos bajaron hasta el cierre y tras quitarle el botón empezó a bajarle muy lentamente el cierre. Se encontraba tan excitado que su bulto apenas cabía en los pantalones y el roce de la cremallera junto con la lengua juguetona no le dejaban pensar en nada estaba completamente invadido por el placer.

Una vez termino de bajarle la cremallera se levanto un poco para quitarle los pantalones. Hana lo ayudo encantado levantando su cadera. Volvieron a besarse con pasión y ahora era el pelirrojo quien desvestía el moreno de su camisa del uniforme y empezaba a desabotonar el pantalón, al terminar paso su mano por encima del boxer y el miembro erecto de su compañero tímidamente. Kaede dejo de lamer su cuello para tirar atrás su cabeza cerrando los ojos.

Aaamm...-Hana miro aquella expresión extasiado, con las mejillas completamente rojas por el atrevimiento de su mano pero ensimismado con la reacción de este. Quería más, notar como Kaede se fundía entres sus dedos y empezó a acariciarlo hasta que no pudo aguantarse más e introdujo su mano dentro del boxer, con este gesto el pelinegro se estremeció empezando a mover sus caderas para aumentar el ritmo mientras jadeaba.

De repente el moreno lo hizo detener y bajo hasta la altura de su cadera, froto una de sus manos por el pene del pelirrojo y luego se lo bajo un poco dejando tan solo la mitad de su hombría al descubierto.

¿Que vas a...¡A Kaede...mmm!- El moreno empezó finalmente a lamer la punta de su miembro. Mientras el pelirrojo seguía el ritmo de sus caderas pidiendo más. Finalmente cedió a sus suplicas y le quito los boxers definitivamente empezando a lamerlo, mordisquearlo y xuparlo como un helado.

Puedo... ¡A!-Kaede lo entendió y se tumbo de manera que su novio pudiese masturbarlo.

M... de ... debo de confesarte una cosa...aa

¿Que?...mmm...-Dijo quitándose su pene de la boca un segundo.

El otro día en el gimnasio vi como te masturbabas desde... desde la ducha...aa.

Tu también...

Me excitaste...

aa...¿mm?

Estaba pensando en ti...- Sakuragi lo acerco para darle un beso.

¿Y lo haces muy seguido... de masturbarte pensando con este Tensai?

Tan solo dos veces... por el momento...

El día de la crema... ¿y tu?

Yo también...

Kaede aceleró el ritmo, indirecta que capto el pelirrojo imitándolo. Por fin su novio llego a la cúspide del placer llenándole la boca de aquel liquido viscoso y salado. Tas un par de estocadas el moreno también se vino en las manos de su amor. Se dieron un beso en el que Hanamichi probo su propio sabor y se durmieron abrazados pensando que nada podía ir mal ahora.

* * *

**gomen, gomen, gomen tarde mucho y no tengo escusa. Espero que osguste porque de hecho tube que terminarlo con prisas y claro primer xxx con dos interectuando...**


	4. el sexto dejare ya de pensar como

Queridas lectoras / lectores:

Quería disculparme por mi larga ausencia, en primer lugar. En segundo avisarles que no se en cuando podré subir el siguiente capitulo, he caído en una especie de pozo muy profundo y no me encuentro en condiciones de seguir escribiendo en este momento. No es nada grabe pero no soy capaz de escribir mas de dos palabras, tan pronto como este mas animada les juro que subiré el capitulo pero no se cuando sucederá esto, espero que pronto. Siento no haber las/los avisado antes, supongo que no creia tener que llegar a este extremo pero es que no puedo continuar por el momento.

Las mas sinceras disculpas de una autora deprimida.

PD.:Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que me mandasteis, ya se que nunca los contesto pero es que siempre subo el capitulo con prisas. Enserio muchísimas gracias a todos/das.


	5. El sexto dejare ya de pensar

_El sexto dejare ya de pensar_

_Como he malgastado mi amor_

Kaede despertó al notar que alguien lo abrazaba mas hacia él. Perezoso abrió los ojos encontrándose como almohada el pecho del pelirrojo, abrazándose mutuamente y con las piernas enredadas abrigados tan solo por una sabana hasta la cintura. El pelirrojo se veía tan tierno con esa carita de tranquilidad y quietecito... Hacia fresco y aun no era hora de levantarse para el pelirrojo. A la mierda el entreno matutino aquello era mucho mejor así que se tumbo otra vez para dormir sobre aquella hermosísima almohada que era su novio.

Aproximadamente una hora y media después Hanamichi medio dormido paro el despertador, sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Notaba un aire calientito sobre su pecho, y un cuerpo tibio que le abrigaba, esto termino de despertar su cerebro recordando la noche anterior. Tal vez vuelva a ser un sueño... Abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose a su hermoso zorrito durmiendo placidamente. No era cosa extraña verlo dormir, pero havia algo distinto, esa tranquilidad en su rostro que le hacia parecer un niño, aferrado a su pecho como un bebe al osito que le brinda tranquilidad y en cierta forma protección.

Lo abrazo, lo acuno, acaricio sus brazos, sus mejillas, beso sus labios, hasta que llego el momento definitivo de ponerse en danza si no querían llegar tarde a Shohoku.

--Y ahora... como lo despierto sin que me pegue...-

Recordó la mañana anterior en que beso al moreno y este despertó suavemente, sin atacarle, y miraculosamente con buen humor...

--Voy a intentarlo, pero como me pegue...-Al profundizar el beso el moreno empezó a devolverlo y al terminar abrió los ojos.

--Buenos días

--Buenos días amor.

--5minutos mas...

--Llegaremos tarde tenemos media hora para vestirnos y marchar...

--vale, vale..

Se levantaron, vistieron, desayunaron y marcharon juntos a Shohoku.

El camino lo hicieron uno al lado del otro sin decir palabra. Hana le estaba dando un ataque de nervios al mirar a su compañero sin saber que demonios lo tenia tan sumido en sus pensamientos. –Quizás este repensando sus sentimientos. Igual todo había ocurrido tan solo porque se encontraba bajo de autoestima y necesitaba alguien a su lado, y si era así seguramente lo abandonaría...-pensaba mientras disimuladamente lanzaba miraditas corta e inquietas.

Mientras el moreno caminaba mirando el suelo:- 5 meses, 4 meses y 28 días para ser mas exactos, 150 días, eso son... 150 días por 24h...3600h? Y eso son un montón de minutos... Tuve mucho tiempo para darme cuenta que era un desgraciado pero aun así.. Fui un tonto no vi lo que tenia enfrente de mis narices... ¿Cómo he podido desperdiciar mi amor de esa manera? Suerte de hana, creo que estoy enamorado de el cómo nunca lo fui de nadie...-Mientras pensaba la ultima frase levanto la mirada para ver el pelirrojo a los ojos a la vez que le apretaba cariñosamente la mano. Hana al notarlo lo miro.

--¿No dices nada dohao?

--...Es que estabas tan pensativo...-No sabia si preguntárselo pero al fin se lanzo- ¿en qué pensabas?-Aun que lo intento evitar con la pregunta se escapo la angustia. Kae solo lo miro y sonriéndole

--En ti. En la suerte de que te encontré. En cuanto te amo...- Se le fue acercando asta dar le un leve beso en los labios.

Poco antes de llegar a Shohoku deshicieron sus manos.

El pelirrojo al llegar a su aula se sentó en su mesa y se olvido de todo, quedo embobado mirando al infinito.

--¡Ey Hanamichi! Has llegado temprano.

--? A sí.

--Ui ui.. ¿Que paso con Rukawa?

--? Qu Que quieres decir?- pregunto roburizandose, al mismo tiempo llegaba el resto de la pandilla.

--¿No me digas que lo hicieron!- preguntaron los cuatro a la vez.

--¿A...hacer?

--Joder no me lo puedo creer ¡lo hicieron!- Dijo el gordito

--Vaya, vaya, así que...jeje

--Venga ¿a que esperas¡Adelante con los detalles morbosos!

--Q..Qu...Que...

--¿Quién fue el uke?

--Hombre yo creo que Rukawa, esta mas a acostumbrado...

--Serás idiota, a Rukawa... bueno que aun debe de estar indispuesto..

--Eso

--Quiere decir

--Que

--El Uke

--Fueee:

los 4 ¡Hanamichi Sakuragi!

Este tan solo los miraba mas rojo que su pelo y dando gracias a dios de que no hubiese nadie en clase.

--¿Nos equivocamos?

--¿y como fue?

--¡N..No! Aun no... bueno no del todo, quiero decir... que no lo hicimos

--¿No del todo?

--Que bueno que no hubo ni uke ni seme... mmm digamos... que... que nos ayudamos uno al otro...

Se lo miraron con cara de estúpidos y poco a poco todos llegaron a la conclusión, justo después empezó a entrar gente en clase. Cuando Noma:

--¡A¡Que os la palafwoidfjld!- los tres lo detuvieron antes de que toda la escuela se enterase.

--mm venga que es hora de empezar las clases he... bueno asta luego Hanamichi.

El resto del día no hubo nada interesante, Sakuragi intento esquivar a su gudman y a sus preguntas, pero nada mas. El jueves no havia entrenamiento en teoría pero Akagi los hizo quedar para planificar el partido del sábado, así tendrían el viernes de descanso antes de la tormenta. Hanamichi y Kaede llegaron un poco tarde y al entrar en los vestuarios los demás ya salían. Una vez ya cambiados:

--¡Ei kitsunito¿de verdad que quieres entrenar?

--Que si pesado... Ya me encuentro mejor no me duele demasiado y quiero jugar el partido del sábado.

--Bueno...-Se le acerco mucho a su rostro, parecía que lo iba a besar y esto es lo que pensó Kae pero los labios del pelirrojo se desviaron asta su frente, desilusionando al moreno.- Si, parece que ya no tienes nada de fiebre, pero ya lo veremos esta noche.

--Si mamá...-contesto un poco fastidiado.

Charlando y haciendo broma entraron en el gimnasio donde había todo el equipo y un invitado de excepción el pelo-pincho.

--hola, Kae.

El chico pálido y su novio quedaron parados un instante al verle.

--¿Que haces tu aquí?

--Vaya chico que modales... he venido a verte.

--Los aprendí de ti. ¿Qué quieres?

--Que resentido que esta el niño... tan solo por...- Kaede lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastro lejos del equipo.

--¿Qué quieres!-si siempre solía ser muy frío en esos momentos el tono que hablaba era tal que el frío de plutón hacia reír.

--Tan solo quería ver como te iba... tu¿Tobillo?

--Recuperado del todo, ahora vete.

--jaja, no me digas que aun estas así por lo del otro día...

-- tx! Idiota- dijo apartando la vista.

-- Ei si tan desesperado estas por echar un polvo no tengo inconveniente de follarte.

--Vete a la mierda no pienso caer jamás en una de tus trampas...

--¿Trampas?-pidió burlón.

--¡Si! Vendrías a mi casa cuando se te antojara y me follarias como te diera el gusto y la gana. Hasta el sábado no me había dado cuenta de que esto es lo que habías hecho con migo todo el tiempo que salimos juntos, desde que me dejaste estuve pensando en como había malbaratado mi amor y tiempo por un capullo como tu, pero ¿sabes? No lo malgaste del todo, me enseñaste mucho, muchas cosas que ahora puedo utilizar para dar placer a la persona que amo, y a diferencia de ti el también me ama tanto como yo a él.

--¿Quieres decir que ya te has buscado a otro, puto de mierda?

--ei, ei, yo por lo menos he esperado a no tener novio ni nada por el estilo, cosa que no puedes decir tu, tu si que eres un puto de verdad, no te dejas de una rama sino tienes bien cogida la otra... No fuese que te quedaras sin sexo un día...- Sendo estaba furioso, furioso de verdad.

-- Tu relación con el pelirrojo es muy buena últimamente... no me digas que me has cambiado por él, je, no me hagas reír...

--Es mi vida no te metas.

Los integrantes del Shohoku miraban de reojo la discusión de ese par que cada vez se volvía mas tensa hasta que Hanamichi se arto y fue a donde estaban. Sendo se encontraba de espaldas a el y no lo vio venir, de hecho ni Rukawa lo vio, los dos estaban demasiado atareados procurando ser lo mas hirientes posibles hasta que por un comentario de Kae que Hana no consiguió entender Sendo levanto el puño con intención de golpearlo, más Hanamichi lo paro.

--Vete.

Ru entre abrió los ojos para ver porque no lo había golpeado. El invitado marcho cabreadisimo.

--¿Estas bien?

--Si, creo.-dijo el moreno mientras su novio lo abrazaba para reconfortarlo.

--Venga, vamos a entrenar...¿De que hablasteis?

--Nada importante, nos dijimos putos, nos insultamos... nada interesante...¿sabes? Cree que volveré con él... iluso.

Entrenaron normalmente, nadie pregunto nada acerca de lo ocurrido y con el abrazo que se dieron Hana y Kae les quedo claro que entre ellos había algo mas de lo que decían... Al final una vez tuvieron la estrategia y la habían practicado un poco dieron por terminada la sesión y todos marcharon a las duchas.

--Rukawa quiero hablar con tigo un segundo, jojojo

--Si.- Se miraron con Sakuragi un segundo y se separaron, el pelirrojo marcho con sus compañeros a la ducha mientras Kae fue a hablar con el gordito y con Ayako.

--¿Que ha pasado aquí antes?

--N..nada...

--Sendo y tu salís juntos ¿no?

--No ya no

--¿Es por eso que discutían?

--Mas o menos... quería que.. es complicado.- El gordito parecía preocupado.

--Rukawa... ¿Ha intentado... algo, que hicieras algo que no querías?- Aun lo poco que pudieron escuchar de la charla los del equipo era tremendamente frío el viejo le vio gestos de debilidad que no hubiese dado importancia si no hubiese sido por la reacción que tubo cuando le levanto la mano. Si que les había hecho prometer que no pelearían, pero de esto a la reacción de miedo que tubo...

--...No...

--Pero crees que puede intentar algo...

--...- pensó seriamente esa posibilidad-... Puede intentar lo que quiera... yo no voy a caer en sus brazos y Sakuragi me ayuda mucho.

--De acuerdo, pero si pasara cualquier cosa... puedes confiar con migo.

--C-claro.

--Venga be a cambiarte que ya te deben esperar para marchar.

En los vestuarios ya no había nadie. Se desvistió y abrió el grifo de la ducha, cuando unas manos traviesas empezaron a acariciar su torso des de atrás. El moreno pego un salto y se puso contra la pared.

--¡Dohao¡Que susto me pegaste!

--jode... uno vine aquí expresamente para ayudarte a enjabonarte para que vayas mas deprisa y asi se lo pagas...

--jeje.. es verdad, lo siento- dice abrazándose a su amado.

Hana cogió el bote de gel y puso una buena cantidad en su mano, luego paso un poco de jabón también en la otra mano y empezó a esparcirlo por la espalda del moreno mientras se besaban. Sus manos fueron bajando por esta hasta su trasero donde se quedo un buen rato apretando y acariciando sus nalgas. Kae empezó hacer lo mismo a su pelirrojo hasta que se separaron por coger aire, ambos aprovecharon para empezar a enjabonar los hombros e ir bajando por el pecho del otro hasta poco mas abajo del ombligo. Hanamichi corto el beso que les unía y fue bajando sin quitar sus ojos de los de su compañero hasta sentarse de rodillas al suelo, allí empezó a enjabonarle los pies, y fue subiendo por sus piernas hasta la mitad, se puso de rodillas y el miembro del moreno le quedo justo en frente. Puso sus manos justo por encima de su miembro y enjabono el torso asta llegar definitivamente a su pene ya semierecto y empezó a masajearlo y enjabonarlo junto sus testículos, Kaede no podía mas que gemir ante las atenciones de su amor. El pelirrojo dejo que el agua se llevara los restos de jabón del miembro de su novio y volvió a empezar con las piernas donde se quedo, subiendo muy lentamente, acariciando sobretodo el interior de los muslos. Ya no podía aguantar mas, tenia que saber como sabia tener aquel imponente miembro en su boca, pero como no lo había hecho nunca le daba un poco de corte, aun así finalmente se decidió, empezó lamiendo la punta rosadita y gruesa, siguiendo luego bajando por el ronco, realmente tenia una berga impresionante su kae.

Kaede puso sus manos en los hombros de su pelirrojo, las piernas le empezaban a flaquear, y gemía, gemía como pocas veces lo había hecho. Finalmente se decidió ante la reacción de su amante he introdujo el miembro en su boca mientras apretaba con fuerza pero con cuidado su trasero con una mano y con la otra empezó a jugar con sus testiculos. Cosa que hizo que quedara sin aliento:

--¡Dioos!..aa o¡Hana!- Finalmente se apoyó a la pared, sus piernas no podían con él y sus caderas solo querían profundizar mas en esa húmeda cavidad que acogía su miembro, cosa que intentaba evitar ya que conocía de primera mano lo incomodo y desagradable que era por el otro que lo penetrasen como si estuviesen enculados.

--A..voy..amm... voy a aaa a termi..ar.

El pelirrojo aumento el ritmo en respuesta, pero el pelinegro lo detuvo. Lo miro interrogante. Lo hizo levantar y empezó a acariciar todo su cuerpo mientras lo besaba intensamente y con amor. Luego bajo con pequeños besos por la barbilla, cuello hasta llegar a su pecho y allí empezó a torturas sus pezones, mientras mordisqueaba, mamaba, y chupaba uno torturaba el otro con una mano. El pelirrojo no podía creer que aquello le pudiera traer tanto placer, y algunos gemidos escapaban de su boca sin que les pudiera reprimir. Siguió bajando asta su erectisimo miembro el cual empezó a acariciar y poco después a lamer.

--¡Vas hacer que termine!

Kae al oír eso dejo su pene en paz y se levanto.

--Por el momento no.- cogió la mano del pelirrojo y empezó a lamer le un dedo, luego otro... cuando tubo tres bien lubricados condujo la mano del pelirrojo a su entrada haciendo que con el dedo índice acariciara la zona.

--No, aun no deberías, mejor no...

--Sss- lo acallo con un beso- Tu mismo dijiste que no tengo fiebre, me siento perfectamente, tan solo tenemos que ir con un poco de cuidado...

--Kae...-su amado le acaricio el miembro haciéndole olvidar cualquier motivo en contra. Dejo que Kae le hiciera enterrar uno de sus dedos en su interior.

--mm... ahora muévelo... mm aa... se, se siente bien... a! Ya, ya puedes meter otro- tan solo siguió sus indicaciones mientras besaba su cuello. Una vez estuvo preparado cogió un condón y su lo puso a su amado. Kae se apoyo en la pared y Hana le levanto una pierna para facilitar la tarea... Poco a poco se fueron acoplando hasta que se hubo introducido por completo y alli se quedo unos segundos para que se acostumbrara.

--¿Estas bien amor?

--mm si...

-- Eres tan estrecho... ¿Seguro no te duele?

--En absoluto, se siente genial.

--Sabes... yo quería saber como sabias pero no me has dejado hacerte terminar.

--mmm... pobrecito- dijo dándole un beso.- ya te avisare. Ya puedes moverte...

El mas alto se movía primero muy lentamente, pero fue aumentando la velocidad ya estaba apunto de terminar cuando su amado ente jadeos le anuncio que terminaba. Rápidamente salió de su interior y empezó a lamer y chupar su miembro como si le fuera la vida en eso, sus dedos volvieron a ocupar el lugar que ocupo su miembro. Finalmente exploto en al boca del pelirrojo y este trago todo goloso. El moreno enseguida lo estiro al suelo par empalmarse el mismo en su miembro. Aquella cavidad tan estrecha volvía loco a Sakuragi y esa vez aun mas por las contracciones y convulsiones del morocho que aun le duraban de su cúspide, por ellas en dos estocadas Hana exploto en ese cálido interior.

El mas alto aun en su interior cambio su posición y quedo encima del moreno, besándolo tiernamente, cuando iba a salir:

--No, deja lo ahí.- No entendió muy bien pero izo lo que le pidió y a los pocos mementos el cuerpo de Kaede lo expulso de manera natural dando un ultimo goce a Hana.

--¿Cómo has hecho eso?

--Es natural del cuerpo

--¿No te ha dolido?- lo miro preocupado

--No para nada... tenemos que vestirnos nos vamos a enfriar...

Se vistieron y marcharon abrazados a casa de Hana. Allí comieron sopas preparadas y luego cayeron rendidos en la cama del anfitrión.

ÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑ

En tan solo una semana terminaré 

_Con tus juegos, con tus engaños..._

_El primer día estaré llorado _

_Lagrimas que pronto terminaran..._

Cuando llegue el segundo día Quemare todos los recuerdos Y el tercero deseare 

_Que alguien me diga_

_Que has muerto_

_En ocho días_

_Solo ocho días_

Bastará! 

_El cuarto añorare tus besos..._

_Pero el quinto ya habrá de mejores..._

El sexto dejare ya de pensar 

_Como he malgastado mi amor_

* * *

Bueno, los que leeis amor yaoi ya visteis mi mensaje de que no podria escribir en un tiempo por culpa de una especie de depresion, en fanfiction no supe colgarlo (soy gilipollas) asi que les pido disculpas por mi tardanza y espero que os guste este capitulo. 

recuerdo que es mi primer fanfic yaoi y tambien el primer lemon


	6. El séptimo tan solo serás una pesadilla

El séptimo tan solo serás una pesadilla 

_de la que he despertado..._

-Buenos días cariño...

-Buenos días mi amor.

-Es hora de despertar sino llegaremos tarde.

Ambos se levantaron y tras vestirse bajaron a la planta inferior a almorzar. El piso de Hanamichi no era excesivamente grande. Era un dublex, en la planta baja el salón-comedor-cocina y un w.c., y en el segundo encontrabas la habitación de hana mas bien pequeñita, con una cama de 1'15 ( mas grande que una individual pero mas pequeña que una de matrimonio), un armario y una mesa que utilizaba como mesilla de noche. La habitación de invitados con una cama de matrimonio y un armario chiquitín. También había un baño completo.

Kaede estaba bebiendo su zumo de naranja mientras Sakuragi un taba una tostada con mantequilla.

-Hana...¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

-m.. claro.

-Cariño,.. m... vives solo... y, y tus padres?

-a... eso...

-Perdona sí te m

-No, no pasa nada... Mi padre murió hace 3 años de un ataque al corazón...

-Lo siento..

-Mi madre vive en nuestra casa familiar, cuando murió mi padre tuvimos algunas asperezas, nada importante, aquello de es que tu telo tomas así... desde que marche de casa que todo esta muy bien entre nosotros, supongo que necesitábamos espacio y tiempo para pensar...

-Vaya perdona

-No... ¿tarde o temprano te lo tendría que haber contado no? Tu también vives solo...

-Tuvimos un accidente de coche yo y mis padres...-Dio un trago- yo estuve inconsciente 4 semanas. Ellos murieron al acto.

Hana lo miraba alucinando, mientras Kae al acabar se termino el zumo de un trago y quedo mirando la mesa. El pelirrojo tan solo se puso a su lado se agacho y lo abrazo removiéndole el pelo de forma afectuosa.

-Cariño... lo siento... yo...debes de estar...

-He estado muy solo...

-¿Por eso sendo fue tan especial para ti...?

Rukawa izo que se sentara a sus rodillas.

-... si... ¿pero que tal si nos dejamos de memezes y vamos tirando hacia el insti? Llegaremos tarde...

-¡¡que.. Mierda es verdad!

Los dos salieron como alma que lleva el diablo. Cuando llegaron en el pasadizo en que sus caminos se separaban.

-¿Que quieres hacer esta tarde?

-¡¡Pues no sé... tenemos toda la tarde... deberemos de ser muy imaginativos!

-Uy uy monito creo que aprendes rápido jejeje

-jeje tengo un gran maestro...

-jeje nos vemos luego.

Al terminar las clases se encontraron en la puerta principal de Shohoku y ninguno de los dos se percató de que les estaban espiando. Tranquilamente fueron al Dani's a comer y luego a la casa de Hanamichi seguidos. Tras entrar y cerrar la puerta del apartamento la sobra que los seguía desplegó su móvil y una voz femenina le contesto:

-¿Casa de la familia Sakuragi dígame?

-¿Miramos una peli?

-mmm no se mira si hacen algo por la tele mientras recojo esto... (el desayuno)

Kae encendió el televisor y fue pasando cadenas... todas hacían culebrones... Entonces miro hacia la cocina, Hana había recogido todo lo que se encontraba sobre la barra y lo tenia todo en el fregadero llenándose de agua. El kitsune se le acerco con movimientos felinos asta estar justo detrás de él, no lo había oído. Entonces lo abrazo por la espalda atrayéndolo hacia él y puso su cabeza al lado de la del pelirrojo.

-¿Sabes que eres muy sexy?-Se lo dijo acariciándole el torso y seguidamente le lamió la oreja. Esto y lo apretado que lo tenia kae hacia su cuerpo hicieron que se excitara y dejara escapar unos pequeños suspiros. Con su respuesta el moreno lo atrajo aun mas hacia él y paso su mano sobre el miembro aprisionado de su novio mientras le hacia sentir su excitación también. El pelirrojo al notar lo duro que estaba el moreno se giro para darle un profundo y largo beso a su amado mientras se restregaban haciéndose sentir aun más excitado. Kae al separarse empezó a desabrochar los pantalones de su amante y seguidamente se los bajo junto sus boxers quedando con su miembro frente sus ojos. Se veía muy apetecible así que tras observarlo golosamente unos segundos dio un leve lametazo en la punta, Hanamichi se cogió fuerte en el mármol mientras echaba la cabeza para tras y gemía por mas. Pero por su desgracia el zorro tenia el día juguetón y en lugar de tomarlo todo para descanso de su novio se limitaba a pequeñitas lamidas en la cabecita hinchada del pene del pelirrojo.

-¡¡Dios! Aa.. ka-kae no seas malo... –Dijo poniendo las manos en la cabeza del moreno. Pero el se separo.

-¿..Q..Que..?-Miro a su amado interrogativo. Este estaba mirando otra vez embelesado su miembro. Acerco un dedo a su pene y delineo la cicatriz.

-m... ¿Que.. Que pasa?

-Nada... yo.. no se porque he pensado que ...es una tontería. Nunca havia estado con alguien que lo hubiesen operado...

-A.. pues fue una putada... ¿sabes lo que duele que se te levante cuando aun...?

-ffff...-izo una mueca - jeje ¿sabes que es la mejor manera de cortar el rollo?

-Pues yo aun necesito ayuda...

-¿Es una indirecta?-Dijo divertido el moreno.

-No es un hecho, empieza a dolerme y si no me quieres ayudar me voy al baño.

-jajaja-se levanto y le dio un suave y apasionado beso-Te quiero-Dijo acariciando su entrepierna.

-aaa... yo te.. ¡¡odio!-Kaede sonrió y de un rápido movimiento ya tenia todo el miembro de su amante en su boca.

-¿aun me odias?-El pelirrojo ya no podía decir ni una palabra coherente.

-Dios...kit..kitsune..mmm aaa ¡¡joder! Voy-voy a terminar!-Diciendo esto aparto al moreno.

-¿No decías que me odiabas porque había parado?-Dijo poniéndose de pie y acariciando su zona critica que empezaba a dolerle mucho.

-Tengo una idea mejor... para los dos-Diciendo esto puso al moreno frente la barra de espaldas a el y le bajo los pantalones y los boxers. El día anterior volviendo a casa habían pasado por una farmacia y compraron vaselina, como no la habían utilizado la noche anterior quedo abandonada sobre la barra. Hanamichi cogió el bote y se unto los dedos y sin esperar mas dirigió su mano al trasero de su amante y empezó a prepararlo.

-mmm hana... ya... ya puedes...-Tras decir esto el pelirrojo se posisiono tras su amado y empezó a hundirse en esa estrecha obertura que le ofrecía su amante. Finalmente espero unos segundos a que se acostumbrara a su considerable miembro.

-¿Estas bien?-Dijo conteniendo sus gemidos, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y le besaba la nuca y el cuello.

-Si,... puedes seguir...-Seguidamente empezaron las embestidas. Hanamichi estaba totalmente ido le costaba muchísimo razonar.

-¡Dios! Hana...michi ha!mmm- El moreno bajo una de sus manos para masturbarse pero su novio se lo impidió cojiendole las manos.

-Te ... voy a ... hacer pagar mmm ¡¡lo de antes!

-¡Que cruel!-dijo apoyando su torso en el mármol dándose por vencido.-Hana... por favor... las manos aaaaa... necesito...

-Nada de eso, mmm

-¡¡Aaaaaaaa! Mas fuerte!-Hanamichi tras oir su petición no dudo el también él lo necesitaba.

-Mas...aa ¡mas fuerte!-Estuvo apunto de hacerlo pero entonces se acordo de los ultimos dias.

-No..Mmm... Podría acerté daño...-Diciendo esto siguió con su ritmo y cogió el abandonado miembro de su amor masturbándole con fuerza. En pocos segundos Kaede se derramo en su mano y el lo siguió segundos después. El pelirrojo se dejo caer sobre la espalda del moreno.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si...

Se ayudaron a vestir el uno al otro y se sentaron al sofá con la tele encendida.

-Ha estado bien...-Kaede le sonrió.

-Si..., muy bien.

-kae...que...¿que se siente cuando...?

-¿Cuándo haces d'uke?-hana asintió un poco colorado pero sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-bueno... no se... es muy especial...

-¿Pero no duele?

-Al principio un poco... pero si se tiene cuidado no mucho...¿Por qué?¿Quieres... probarlo?-el pelirrojo izo un gesto como si pero no se mas rojo que su pelo. Kaede lo beso profundamente. Hana estaba tumbado en el sofá con el moreno encima. Los dos se estaban volviendo a excitar con las caricias y los besos que se daban.

-¿Quieres probar?-Sakuragi lo miro a los ojos unos segundos.

-Si.-Kaede comprendía que era una cosa que el pelirrojo no hubiese ni imaginado una semana atrás y debía de asustarlo un poco, el mismo estaba asustado todo y saber que era gay desde hacia tiempo...

-Ven.- dijo ayudándole a levantarse y cogiendo el lubricante de la mesa. Lo llevo asta la habitación de este de la mano, y una vez alli cerro la puerta y empezaron a besarse tiernamente. Se desnudaron entre besos y caricias. Finalmente el moreno empezó a bajar por el cuerpo de su amado hasta su miembro que clamaba atención. Empezó a chuparlo fuertemente mientras con una de sus manos masajeaba los testículos y la otra pellizcaba aquellos rozaditos pezones que lo volvían loco.

-Kae...mmm aaa voy ...a..aaaa terminar...-Tras decir esto el moreno se separo un poco de su miembro y cogió el lubricante untando un par de sus dedos.

-Si quieres que pare tan solo tienes que decirlo.-Solo asintió con la cabeza.

Ru volvió a la faena lamiendo de arriba a bajo aquel hermoso pene mientras dirigió una de sus manos a la entrada del pelirrojo. Con un dedo empezó a tantear la zona.

-Relájate...-Cuando ya se había olvidado del dedo y gozaba con la felacion de su novio noto como un intruso se colaba a su interior con una pequeña punzada. En un principio quedo estático, pero poco después empezó un movimiento de vaivén y rotatorio. Al rato se introdujo un segundo dedo. Una oleada de dolor le recubrió el cuerpo tensándose.

-Tranquilo... si no te relajas te va a doler más- Diciendo esto le dio un beso en los labios haciendo que se tranquilizara. Seguidamente volvió a empezar el movimiento con los dedos. Al poco le pareció que su novio ya estaba preparado y saco los dedos poniéndose entre las piernas de este, cara a cara.

-¿Quieres? Si no podemos continuar otro dia...-Se miraron a los ojos unos momentos.

-No, puedes seguir...- Se besaron mientras Kaede se posisionaba. Sakuragi sintió como la cabeza del pene de su novio apretaba por hundirse en él y no pudo evitar un gemido de dolor terminando el beso. Una vez ya tenia la cabeza dentro espero un poco para que su dohao se acostumbrara. Mientras le lamía los labios y lo acariciaba por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Sigo?

-Si...-El kitsune siguió pujando mientras Sakuragi se cogía fuertemente de las sabanas.

-Kaede... Sal..-Inmediatamente este paro, casi ya estaba dentro del todo.

-Hana...-Dijo tocándole suavemente la mejilla secándole una lagrima traicionera.

-Sal...

-De acuerdo... Tranquilo... Si lo hago de golpe también te dolerá...

-Lo siento...

-No pasa nada cariño...-Kaede empezó a deslizarse muy lentamente pero puso mal una de sus manos y se movió un poco de lado

-¡Aa!-Hanamichi atrapo con sus piernas al moreno.

-Lo siento no quería hacerte daño...

-Vuélvelo hacer...

-¿Qué?

-Eso

-¿Esto?-imito el movimiento.

-¡si! Se... se siente bien...- el moreno siguió haciendo aquel movimiento rotatorio combinando con un leve mete-saca, los dos volvían a gemir desesperadamente por el placer. Hasta que Kaede termino primero en el interior de hana y este en sus vientres.

Los dos quedaron abrazados.

-Me he estado apunto de perder esto...- Kaede solo le sonrio.

-¿Como estas?

-Fenomenal...

-Luego te pondré mi crema... jeje quiero volverlo a probar temprano -dijo pícaro Kaede.

-¿Aun no has salido y ya quieres mas?

-¿Quieres que salga?

-..No espera un momento...-Sakuragi se levanto un poco para mirar la hora.

-No hagas eso...

-Por... Te estas empalmando...

-¿Tu que crees? Si yo te masajeo tu berga también se te empalma ¿no?-Dijo saliendo definitivamente.

-Vaya ahora necesitaras ayuda... -dijo el pelirrojo lanzándose goloso al miembro de su novio.-Bueno tenemos toda la tarde y la noche...

Queridas lectoras:

La semana que viene es d'exámenes y no se porque examenesescribir fics... (¬¬soy rara lo se) Haber como siempre estoy animicamente bajo cero y si se le suma el hecho que mis exámenes no conocen vida después del 4 y por suerte(cruzamos dedos) por debajo del 3... Y ya se me dirán que todo el mundo : Es porque no estudias...

Pero yo os responderé que si tomar apuntes, escuchar y estudiar 15h por el examen no es hacer nada pues no, no he hecho nada en todo el puto curso.

Jeje lo siento no esculpa de ninguna de vosotras/tros pero es que tenia que decirlo ahora estoy mas descansada aunque aun no renuncio al suicidio...

**Pronto** pondré la otra mitad de este día (será un día un poco largo (pero si os cuento todo lo que me puede llegar a pasar en un solo día tengo material por 100 fanfics solo contando 2 días... soy muy muy muy gafe olvidad a cualquiera que creáis gafe yo lo soy mas y mis compañeros de clase lo pueden confirmar.

Bueno queridas como siempre los reviews están respondidos en los reviews y si no me entendeis... no se como contároslo ósea ... Estoy muyyy espesa ósea que os dejo con mi fanfic y porfa tened compasión porque la necesito jeje


	7. El séptimo 2

El séptimo tan solo serás una pesadilla 

_de la que he despertado..._

(2)

-aaaaa hana... diosss!-El moreno no podía ahogar sus gemidos de placer mientras Hanamichi lo penetraba por segunda vez en ese día. Estirados en el lecho del pelirrojo cubiertos tan solo por una fina sabana, cuando sé hoyo la puerta abrirse y ambos quedaron estáticos, en silencio y mirando a la puerta.

-Yo... yo ...lo siento-Dijo una mujer de 42 años totalmente choqueada cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-¡mama!- Tardo un poco a reaccionar el dohao pero así que lo hizo salió corriendo llevándose la sabana para cubrirse.

-Mama...-Se encontraba en el pasadizo cerca de la puerta.-Mama tranquila... tee telo puedo explicar...

-¿Qué es lo.. Dios mío! ¿Qué es lo que me puedes explicar!-La llevo a la cocina y le preparo una tila.

-Mama...yo... es una larga historia...-Dijo dándole la infusión.

-¿Quién es?

-S.. se llama Kaede Rukawa...

-Es... el kitsune?

-Sí...

-¿Desde cuando?¿Desde cuando eres gay?

-yo... esta ultima semana ha sido muy larga, para todos...-Su madre le pidió con la mirada que se explicase. Cuando Rukawa se había decidido a bajar, quedo enfrente de la puerta mirando a madre e hijo tan solo con un tejano negro. Hanamichi lo invito a entrar, y este se puso a su lado, Hana pasandole un brazo por la cintura, le hizo sentar en su regazo.

-Mama, Kaede. Kaede, mi madre.

-Encantado.

-Igualmente-respondió escuetamente mas por educación que por nada mas.

-Mama, Kaede hasta el viernes pasado tenia novio... Pero este... lo...

-Me violo...-Dijo sin levantar la vista.

-Yo lo encontré el sábado.. Estaba muy mal, y empecé a plantearme que sentía por él... porque dudaba que fuera odio... yo lo acompañe a su casa y estuve con él ese día y el siguiente... mire de ayudarlo en todo lo que pude, pero no ... no se mis sentimientos fueron aclarándose y...

Kaede le abrazo. Su madre suspiro. Kae en ningún momento había levantado la vista de la barra, solo cuando lo abrazo.

-¿Os queréis?-ambos se miraron a los ojos para después mirar a la mujer con mirada segura y responderle.

-Si- un simple si al unísono. Los miro para luego centrarse en su hijo.

-Kae, te estas enfriando termina de vestirte, yo voy después.-Este asintió.

-Mama... tu... ¿ves bien lo nuestro?

-Cariño... yo.. solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

-¿Tan horroroso es que sea gay? Y es que además no lo soy, tan solo..quiero a Kaede...Mama, fuiste tú quien me contó que en grecia la homo sexualidad se veía como algo normal... y que no había nada malo en ello...

-Si.. ya... pero de eso a encontrarte a tu pequeño en la cama con otro chico...-Suspiro.-Tienes razón, no importa, tan solo vuestra felicidad. Venga dame un abrazo.

Hana volteo la barra y abrazo a su madre.

-¡Eres la mejor madre del mundo!-dijo abrazándola y dándole un fuerte beso.

-jajaja ¡déjame al suelo! ¿Y que hay de su familia?

-...Bueno...Tuvieron un accidente de trafico... sus padres murieron, y él estuvo inconsciente 4 semanas.

-o.. Pobre chico...y ¿con quien esta?

-Ma... esta solo...

-Vaya... y...¿cómo es?

-Pues, cuando no lo conocía pensaba que era frió y antisocial, pero la verdad es que es muy tierno y cariñoso, muy paciente, sensible...-a medida que hablaba se iba poniendo rojo

-Vaya vaya que estas bien colgadito jejeje

-Si- Lo volvió abrazar muy fuerte, justo en ese momento Kaede llego frente la puerta y volvió a quedarse allí, mirando con un poco de envidia el abrazo que recibía hana de su madre.

-Eso es lo que quiero que seas feliz... -dijo separándose.

-Kae... voy a vestirme.

La madre de Hanamichi se acerco al moreno y le dio un abrazo como el que había dado a su hijo. Este no sabia como reaccionar, finalmente lo devolvió.

-Espero que seáis felices...

-Yo también.

Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos. La mujer observaba los movimientos del joven, mientras este no sabia que hacer ni donde meterse...Estaba muy nervioso.

-Hana-chan me ha contado lo del accidente que tuviste con tus padres... lo siento, si puedo hacer algo por ti...

-a.. no tranquila... yo ya lo he... superado.

-¡Ma! Por cierto... ¿como es que viniste y además utilizaste tu llave?

-Porque me llamaron... Un chico me llamo, era muy confuso, pensé que no te hubiese sucedido algo y vine corriendo...

-¿Un chico?-Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-...Sendo...-Ambos lo miraron extrañados

-¿Sendo? ¿Porque debería de haber hecho algo así?

-¿No sabes lo de Fujima?

-¿el que?

-Sus padres se enteraron que era homosexual hace dos semanas y lo echaron de casa... dijeron que no se les acercara nunca mas...

-¡que monstruos! ¿Quién es este Sen... no sé que?

-Es su ex...

-Hana.. yo lo siento... No quería traerte problemas...-se levanto haciendo ademán de salir, pero el cuerpo de Hanamichi se lo impidió.

-Déjate de tonterías... Solo esta furioso porque ya no te puede utilizar- Dice dándole un beso.

-Kaede... ¿como que te utilizaba?- ambos se miraron a los ojos para luego ver a la mujer.

-El tiempo que salieron juntos lo utilizo como juguete...asta que se canso y busco a otro.

Bibiibibibibibibiiibibibibiiibiibibi

-Mi móvil-dijo deshaciendo el abrazo de su monito hiendo a la habitación a cojerlo.

-¿Qué tipo de juguete?

-...Se aprovecho de que estaba solo...

-¿Lo utilizo sexualmente?-solo asintió.-Hanamichi... cuídalo, se ve muy frágil...es inseguro...

-Lo se.

-¡¡¡Gilipollas!-los dos corrieron a la habitación.

-¡Vete a la mierda! No te ha salido bien... déjanos ¡¡Déjanos en paz de una vez! ¿Qué quieres sendo? ¿Se puede saber que coño quieres?-ya casi no tenia voz-Sendo, si eres incapaz de amar ni ser feliz almenos no toques las narices a los que nos recuperamos de ti. ¿Qué si lo amo?-los ojos los tenia negados- Como nunca te ame ni nadie te amara a ti. Nunca podrás imaginar cuanto lo amo.-Y colgó cayendo sentado a la cama desecha de su amor, mientras sus lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas. Lo habían oído todo, el no lo sabia pero ellos estaban en la puerta. Hana entro sentándose a su lado abrazándole.

Kaede se calmo un poco y Lyda le levanto suavemente el rostro, con un pañuelo le seco las lagrimas y le beso la frente.

-Tu eres único y eres el único que puede decidir tu destino, que quieres llegar a ser, con quien quieres estar, el no te podrá dañar si tu no quieres, si es lo que quieres cierra la puerta de tu pasado con él, y no te preocupes por lo que pueda intentar, ya ves que no estas solo y no podrá dañaros a ninguno de los dos.-Los tres se abrazaron, y tubo la certeza de que jamás volvería a estar solo.

El timbre sonó, era la gudman.

-¡Hola Sakuragi! ¿Vamos a cenar al Danni's?

-Hola... bueno hay mi madre...-En el momento bajaron Lyda y Kaede.

-Hola chicos.

-¡Hola Lyda, Rukawa!

-¿Habéis sentido?

-Si cielo... a mí me parece perfecto, ¿no Kaede?

-¿he? Sí claro...

Los siete fueron a cenar, para Kaede era como un sueño, a su lado Hanamichi, enfrente la madre de Hana, prácticamente era como si fuera la suya aun la acababa de conocer... no sé, hizo cosas que le recordaron a la suya, aquel abrazo de madre, aquel sentimiento de seguridad y dichoso... Cuatro amigos... una cena con gente que le quería y le importaba y además les importaba. No era un sueño, había despertado de una pesadilla.

Bueno, ha sido mas cortito de lo que esperaba... ¿Qué les ha parecido?

Este capitulo va dedicado a Caritademanga, Inuyo(koibito), khira, Nian, Lensaiak, Ran, Nellie y a Morgana of Avallon.

Por cierto no dejen tantos reviews que van a colapsar fanfiction...


	8. dia 8 primera parte

_**Autora: Hola de nuevo, tengo que pediros que no os asusteis por este capitulo... (aver si entendeis que es lo que ocurre realmente) ¬¬ablo demasiado... y bueno como siempre daros las gracias y... REVIEWS PORFA... jeje os dejo con la historia.**_

_Y el octavo por fin sabré_

_que una vez mas me equivoque._

_En ocho días,_

_solo ocho días bastará._

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¿Hanamichi?-estaba solo en la cama.-¡Hana!-repitió un poco mas fuerte, pero no mucho.-Nada así que decidió levantarse. No encontró a nadie en toda la casa, cosa muy rara. Pero pensó que hana debió de hacer alguna cosa y ya se encontrarían en el partido. Cogió su bolsa de deporte y marcho al estadio. Una vez cambiados subieron a la cancha hacer el calentamiento pero el moreno estaba ansioso y los demás no parecían entender el porque. Mitsui se acerco hablar con él.

-¿Que té pasa¿Porque estas tan ansioso? Tan solo es el Ryonan...

-Pero Hanamichi aun no ha llegado y quedan 2 minutos para que empiece el partido...

-¿Hana..michi? El no jugará hoy.

-¿Cómo que no?-pregunto sorprendido.

-No... tenia revisión de la espalda.

-¿Revisión? -No me acordaba, pensó, eso quiere decir que tengo que enfrentarme a sendo..¡ yo solo!

Ya le estaba entrando un ataque de pánico cuando dos personas, un hombre y una mujer de 30 y pico años vestidos de gala, entraron corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Kaede.

-Hijo ¿se puede saber que haces aquí!-le grito con prisas.

-Tengo partido ma...

-¡No! Hoy no¡ya sé que eres uno de los mejores jugadores del Tomigaoka aun ser de primero, pero hoy tenemos la convención de tu padre!- El hombre solo asintió.

-Cámbiate de ropa rápido- y le dio un traje.

El chico en un tiempo record volvió al lado de sus padres cambiado y fueron a coger el coche, pero algo no cuadraba. Miraba a su padre y a su madre alternativamente desde el asiento de detrás del coche cuando tubo una especie de dejabu (o como se escriba...) donde vio un accidente de trafico y sus padres ensangrentados.

-¡PARA¡¡¡PARA EL COCHE!- estaba completamente fuera de si temblando. ¡No voy a ir! – Bajo del automóvil y corrió en dirección al estadio. Le parecía que tan solo hacia un segundo que había marchado pero cuando llego, en lugar de regañarlo casi lloraban... Ya estaba apunto de empezar la segunda mitad y estaban perdiendo de 45 puntos. Se cambio y al empezar el tiempo empezó a remontar en el marcador pero parecía que aquellos 20 minutos eran eternos, por una banda tenia la presión de sentirse culpable porque que estuvieran perdiendo era culpa suya por haber marchado justo cuando empezaba el partido, sendo acechándolo todo el rato que mas que marcarle se restregaba en el y una especie de sensación de terror y confusión. Los segundos eran minutos, sin exagerar. Estaba agotado pero ya faltaba poco para alcanzarlos, había tiempo, pero su cuerpo cada vez pesaba mas y los movimientos se hacían grotescos. Aun así consiguió meter la ultima canasta que daba la victoria al Shohoku.

Termino de rodillas, jadeando, sobre la cancha. Consiguió llegar, no recuerda muy bien como, a los vestuarios, donde todos se duchan alegremente por la victoria. Ninguno le dedico ni una mirada a Kaede, como si ni siquiera existiera.

Una vez marcharon todos el moreno entro en el recinto de las duchas y encendió el agua templada. Apoyando sus manos en los azulejos dejaba correr el agua por todo su cuerpo. Empezó a esparcirse un poco de jabón por los brazos, hombros, clavícula... realmente le pesaban un montón. Unas manos suaves le empezaron a esparcir jabón por la espalda, mientras le daba un masaje.

-m...Hana

-¿Quién te ha dicho que soy Hanamichi?- El moreno se giro encontrándose a sendo casi sobre suyo. Intento separarse de él pero se encontró atrapado entre la pared y sus brazos.

-Sen..sendo no tiene gracia...

-¿Que te hace pensar que pretendo hacerla?- le sonrió.

-Déjame...

-No. Me debes una disculpa muy currada por lo que me dijiste ayer... – le dio una lamida en la mejilla- por teléfono.

-B-Basta... déjame-el pelo pincho se restregaba contra si, tocándolo por todas partes, y el no podía apartarlo, las ultimas fuerzas que tenia sentía como se le desvanecían.

-_No... no te dejes vencer estúpido-_mientras sentía sus ojos negarse por la impotencia. Akira dejo de aprisionar su cuerpo contra la pared y este se encontró que no podía ni aguantarse derecho, deslizándose hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Las lagrimas le impedían ver nada, cuando de repente sintió que le abría la boca y le metía su miembro semi erecto empezando a moverse como si lo estuviera cogiendo. Hasta que se canso de su pasividad.

-Que mierda... recordaba que la mamabas mejor niñito...-Dijo dándole una cacheada para ver si reaccionaba, pero Kae tan solo se dejo caer por el golpe quedando tendido en el suelo en posición fatal, abrazándose a si mismo, con un susurro.-Hanamichi...

El pelo pincho se levanto y cogió un bolso, Kaede no entendía de donde lo había quitado, de donde saco todo de juguetes sexuales bastante sádicos, cogiendo de entre estés un par de pinzas tipo de tender, un aro y un consolador de mida mediana comparado con el resto que havia, acercándose al moreno.

-No... por favor- susurro.

-O vamos... si ya habíamos jugado con esto... ¿no te acuerdas? Si... también jugábamos a los esclavos...

-Si-siempre era yo él.. esclavo...

-Si- recordó con una sonrisa perversa.- Vamos pero si cuando hicimos esto te gusto...

-Me hiciste daño..

-jaja... no te creas... ahora te are mucho mas... Pero como puedes quejarte... ¡si te trate como un rey! Te puse lubricante, fui tierno, fuimos muy lento y cuando terminamos te puse crema cicatrizante...incluso el día siguiente no te poseí, de veras que eres un flojo

-No pude sentarme en una semana y además dos días después ya me volvías a tomar sin consideración...

-Vamos... eres un victimista... confiesa que te encantaba... no recuerdo ni una sola vez que no te corrieras gritando- puso voz como imitando una niña- ¡aaa..Akira!

-Yo no...

-Tu no ¿que¿Acaso me dirás que no lo disfrutabas?

-no...

-Esto no te lo crees ni tu, cuando viniste a mí es lo que buscabas...

-No.. yo no quería estar solo... yo quería la ternura de la primera vez...

-Anda ya- Dijo acogiéndole las piernas y las manos y atándolo de manera que ciertas partes quedaran completamente a su alcance. Ya no se resistía, era inútil, no tenia fuerzas ni para intentarlo, así que cerro los ojos mientras sentía las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas y dejo de luchar. Aunque su violador no tenia suficiente con eso, quería oírlo gritar de dolor, primeramente cogió las pinzas y las utilizo contra sus pezones, una vez los había dejado bien sensibles tras lamerlos, pellizcarlos y morderlos sin compasión. Tras las pinzas, mordió y maltrato su miembro para al fin ponerle el aro con un poco de dificultad por lo pequeño que era. Con el miembro de Kae bien erecto paso a lo siguiente.

-Akira... por favor no...- imploro cuando sintió la punta del vibrador en su entrada.

-¿No que?- dijo inocente adelantando su cuerpo en cima del moreno haciendo como si fuera para oírlo mejor, y enterrándole de golpe y sin ningún cuidado el consolador. Este ahogo un grito en su garganta.

-O vamos... pero si té esta encantando...- dijo cogiendo el mando y poniéndolo al máximo. Cosa que le dio un pequeño sobre salto. El mayor solo se entretenía empujándolo mas al fondo, sacándolo un poco, quitándolo y volviendo de lo a meter de un solo golpe...- Venga.. No me digas que no te gusta... si estas apunto de correrte...-Diciendo esto lo cogió y empezó a meter un par de dedos al lado del vibrador. Al cabo de un minuto o dos lo acerco mas a el y empezó a enterrarse en su cavidad. La cara de Rukawa estaba completamente congestionada de dolor. El pelo pincho arremetía en su interior:

-¿Te duele? Grita... Grita y terminara...- Kaede abrió la boca intentando gritar, pero no podía era como si le hubieran arrebatado las cuerdas bocales, hacia pequeños vanos intentos de desatarse con pies y manos, pero lo único que conseguía era hacer gemir mas a Sendo y lacerarse las manos y los tobillos. Este acabo en su interior redoblando el dolor por el escozor del semen en sus heridas. Salió de dentro de el y miro el miembro de Kaede que mantenía la erección a pesar del dolor por el anillo. El violador cogió una varilla de un material parecido a plástico. Le saco el anillo y masajeo un poco el maltratado miembro. Volvió a poner al máximo el vibrador. Con una mano cogía el miembro y con la otra la varilla.

-¿Qué vas hacer?- pregunto con voz quebradísima y apenas audible.

-Algo que te va a encantar- Dijo acercando la varilla.

-No... otra vez no...- Pero el pelo pincho apoyo la punta de la varilla al pequeño agujero que encabezaba el miembro y empezó a introducirla. Seguidamente empezó un mete saca como si lo estuviera masturbando pero con el plástico.

-A... saca.. saca...

-A que es genial... ya veras cuando salga todo...- el moreno llego a la cúspide dejándole aun mas cansado de lo que estaba... Intento abrir los ojos, pero no podía la ultima imagen que pudo ver fue a sendo borrosamente, seguidamente la oscuridad, y una voz muy muy lejana...

-Kaede... Kaede...-_No.. no me vuelvas a tocar... no porfavor..._

* * *

_En tan solo una semana terminaré_

_Con tus juegos, con tus engaños..._

_El primer día estaré llorado _

_Lagrimas que pronto terminaran..._

_Cuando llegue el segundo día _

_Quemare todos los recuerdos _

_Y el tercero deseare_

_Que alguien me diga_

_Que has muerto_

_En ocho días, solo ocho días_

_Bastará!_

_El cuarto añorare tus besos..._

_Pero el quinto ya habrá de mejores..._

_El sexto dejare ya de pensar_

_Como he malgastado mi amor_

_El séptimo tan solo serás una pesadilla_

_de la que he despertado..._

_Y el octavo, por fin, sabré_

_que una vez mas me equivoque._

_En ocho días, solo ocho días _

_bastará._

* * *

En només una setmana acabaré

Amb els teus jocs, amb les teves trampes

El primer dia estaré plorant

Llàgrimes que aviat s'assecaran

Quan arribi el segon dia

Cremaré tots els records

i el tercer desitjaré

que algú em digui que t'has mort

amb vuit dies, només vuit dies

en tindré prou!

Al quart enyoraré els teus petons

Però al cinquè ja n'hi aura de millors

El sisè deixaré ja de pensar

En com he malgastat el meu amor

Al setè només seràs

un malson del que he despertat

i el vuitè, per fi, sabré

que un cop més m'he equivocat

amb vuit dies, només vuit dies

en tindré prou!


	9. Y EL OCTAVO 2

**Bueno esto ha terminado. Muchas gracias a carita de manga y a todoslos que me habeis dejado review! Espero su opinion de este ultimo capitulo , chao

* * *

**

_Y el octavo, por fin, sabré _

_que una vez mas me equivoque._

_En ocho días, solo ocho días_

_bastará._

-Kaede... Kaede...- zamarreaba el pelirrojo al ver que el Ru estaba teniendo una pesadilla. El moreno movía la cabeza de un lado al otro, y balbuceando palabras incomprensibles mientras una fina capa de sudor frió le empapaba. –Kaede... cariño despierta...

Este abrió los ojos de pronto empujando a Hanamichi lejos de él. –No me toques- gritaba intentando mantenerlo lejos.

-¡Kaede¡Soy yo, Hanamichi!- El moreno seguidamente lo miro como si no lo hubiera visto nunca. Llevándose una mano a la cabeza-Per.. perdona... yo...- Hana lo abrazo.- Hanamichi- Aferrándose a él.

-Ya esta.. solo fue una pesadilla...-besándole el pelo.

-¿Qué es este alboroto a estas horas, chicos?-Lyda se había quedado a dormir a la habitación de invitados ya que la cena se alargo hasta tarde.

-Nada mama... Kaede ha tenido una pesadilla.

-Vaya...-sentándose al lado y acariciando el pelo del moreno.-Son las seis... podéis dormir un par de horas mas... ¿o queréis desayunar ya?

-¿Que prefieres?-Le pregunto separándose un poco para verle la cara.

-Desayunar..

-¿Seguro?

-Si..-Los chicos se vistieron mientras Lyda les preparo un buen almuerzo para que tuvieran energía para el partido. Mientras ellos comían, ella subió a cambiarse.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si...- recogieron sus platos y se sentaron en el sofá apoyados el uno con el otro.

-¿No quieres contarme en que soñabas?-Se miraron a los ojos para luego seguir viendo la tele.-¿Por qué?

-Me gustaría saber que es lo que te da tanto miedo, o que te preocupa tanto...

-¿He dicho algo?

-Bueno... que se en tendiera... no, mama, basta, no mas, otra vez no... y Sendo... También me has llamado..

-Ha sido... muy largo y han pasado muchas cosas... –suspiro- desperté solo en tu habitación y luego fui al partido pero me dicen que no vendrás y después vuelvo atrás hasta el día que tuvimos el accidente con mis padres... luego volví al partido, yo casi no podía ni moverme y el partido era eterno y...bueno al fin conseguimos ganar... pero... cuando estaba... en el vestidor apareció sendo...

-Bueno... Esta vez yo estaré contigo.-Por lo que intuía y lo que havia oído sabia mas de lo que Kae le contaba.-No hay de que preocuparse...

Se relajaron mirando los dibujos ya que aquella hora no hacían nada mejor. Hasta que Rukawa quedo dormido en sus brazos. Su madre bajo a desayunar un poco mas tarde.

-¡Hana...!

-Ssss... se ha dormido.

-Baya, lo siento.

-¿Vendrás al partido?

-No... Ya había quedado con Kiaka para comprar su vestido de novia...

-¿Se casa?

-Si, la semana que viene... un poco repentino, pero como no quieren hacer grandes fiestas... Será una boda informal, con muy poca gente... Bueno, me voy, en tres cuartos de hora tenéis que marchar, que no se os escape el tren. Adiós.

-Adiós.

- - - - -

Kaede se veía realmente hermoso dormido en calma pero ya era hora de marchar.

-Cariño... despierta, tenemos que marchar ya..

-mmm 5 minutos...

-Nops, ya.

-Vale...

Fueron andando tranquilamente hasta Shohoku donde se reunieron para coger el tren. Una vez allí Kaede empezó a ser preso del pánico. Veía y oía los del equipo bromeando y preparándose para el partido, pero él solo sentía como las manos le sudaban, cosa muy extraña en él ya que siempre las tenia mas bien resecas, sus manos temblaban levemente y su cabeza era incapaz de pensar en nada, intentaba concentrarse en el partido pero su mente, traidoramente, volvía al sueño de la noche anterior.

Hanamichi estaba haciendo broma con el resto cuando volvió la mirada a su novio y lo encontró completamente out, mirándose las manos que reposaban sobre sus piernas. El pelirrojo le paso un brazo por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia si dándole un beso en la frente. Se miraron y no hicieron falta palabras, él estaría allí.

El partido paso sin incidencias remarcables. El entrenador, aparte del equipo, le pregunto a Rukawa si se veía capaz de enfrentarse a sendo, ya que Sakuragi había hablado con él antes, precisamente para pedirle que no presionara mucho a Kaede. Y también él lo había visto en el tren... El moreno agradeció sinceramente todas las atenciones que recibía, pero debía enfrentarse si quería superarlo del todo de una vez por todas y pasar pagina.

Ganaron de 5 puntos. Pero unos segundos antes de terminar el partido Rukawa cayó torciéndose un tobillo, y aunque él insistía que no era nada lo hicieron ir a la enfermería, donde tras hacerlo esperar un poco le pusieron un poco de hielo y le dieron una crema para ponerse tras ducharse.

En el vestidor no quedaba nadie y se dispuso a cambiarse. Ya se había quitado la camiseta y las zapatillas de deporte cuado se abrió la puerta a sus espaldas. Se giro encontrándose a Sendo. El corazón le dio un golpe tan fuerte que se llevo una mano en el pecho y seguidamente pareció dejar de funcionar.

-Hola.

-...

-¿No dices nada?-Dijo entrando y sentándose en uno de los banquillos.- No me gusto nada... lo que me dijiste ayer. ¿Sabes que eres muy grosero por teléfono? Me dejaste casi sin oído de los gritos chillones de dabas... parecían los de la matanza del cerdo...

-¿Qué quieres?

-A ti.

-¿Tu novio no era mejor que yo en todo?

-...Si...pero hacerte llorar a ti es mucho mas... ¿Complaciente? Las cosas difíciles de conseguir son las mejores... pero al final te volviste taaan aburrido...

-Olvídate de mi.

-No me da la gana. ¿Qué te piensas? Hanamichi ara lo mismo que yo... solo salió contigo por pena y ahora le diviertes como juguete, nada mas...- Acercándose a él, y este tan solo retrocedía, hasta que dio con la pared. Y empezó a acariciarle.

-Déjame.

-¿No decías amarme?

-Alguna vez lo hice... antes, ya no.

-¿Qué esperas? Te dejara como hice yo.

-No todo el mundo es asi, Sendo.-Sendo se giro y Rukawa abrió los ojos.

-Hanamichi..

-¿Que haces tu aquí?

-Vengo a buscar a mi novio.

-Venga juguete, ve con tu niño-dijo con desdén apartándose un poco de Kaede.

-No es ningún juguete, es mi novio.

-¿A no? Así estas con él por pena?-El moreno estaba quieto en el mismo lugar con la cabeza gacha intentando que las lagrimas no volvieran a saltar. Acechado por las dudas.

-Estúpido. Kae, ven.

-Joder... seamos sinceros... estas con el porque la mama bien. Bueno de hecho... muy bien... se nota que le enseño un maestro en el sexo.

-En el sexo puede que si, pero en el amor eres totalmente inepto.

-Desengáñate... el amor no existe, solo son hormonas y reacciones químicas del cuerpo.. El amor es una fantasía.

-"Tu" y lo que te hace distinto tampoco es tangible. Todo en este mundo son reacciones químicas, instintos... Conoces al odio y no lo niegas... acepta también que el amor existe.

-Muy bonito el rollo, muy emotivo, pero tu como yo tan solo estas con él por sexo.

-Yo no.

-¿A no¿Desde que día sois novios?

-aa hace 3, bueno hoy 4...

-¿Y cuantos días te lo has tirado?

-¿he? Bu..bueno...2

-Si claro... hoy ha habido partido y dudo que lo hagáis echo... y tu eres primerizo... así que el primer día no te lo tiraste, pero no me negaras que hubo sexo...

-...

-¿Lo ves, kae? El amor no existe...- La pareja estaba en chok.

-Ka...Kaede yo.. lo siento... yo...

-Hana, no tienes que sentir nada, yo también lo quería.

-Pero.. te lo juro...yo te amo...yo no..

-Venga hombre que ya no hacen falta excusas, Kaede finalmente lo ha entendido...

-NO. No por querer a alguien tienes que huir de tus deseos y menos si son compartidos. A Hana y a mi nos apetecía hacer el amor, sentir la ternura y el cariño de la persona que amábamos a nuestro lado. Sendo, una cosa es follar y la otra es hacer el amor. No hemos de sentirnos culpables por hacerlo 20 veces al día o ninguna en un mes lo que importa es el sentirnos arropados, queridos... Y esto... es una sensación que no te puedo describir. Follar es un placer pero a mi me hacia sentir... vació, yo no buscaba placer para gaudir un rato, yo quería que tras ese placer sentir que es compartido, quería que la persona a quien quería me mirara los ojos y me dijera... te quiero

-Yo te lo dije...

-¡No! No un :"joder tienes un polvete que me hace llegar a éxtasis inimaginables" Yo quería un te amo desde el corazón, un te amo incondicionalmente, un ... no se, un... un reflejo de un montón de emociones, sentimientos,... que te pasan cuando estas enamorado, y que el único modo de contarlos para que alguien se haga una idea sin tener que estar horas describiéndolo...Ver unos ojos que solo están por ti y tu solo estas por él. Tu eres incapaz de entender lo que quiero. Tu no me puedes dar amor y yo simple sexo no lo quiero. Tema zanjado y punto. Olvídame, yo ya te estoy olvidando desde hace tiempo, y todo a reglado.

-Pero...

-Si no tienes con quien hacerlo esta noche te vas a un puticlub y allí encontraras lo que buscas.- Se puso una camiseta blanca, unas deportivas y recogió lo demás metiendolo rápidamente en la bolsa de deporte.-¿Hana, nos vamos?- diciendo esto cogió el pelirrojo de un brazo y lo llevo hacia la salida.- ya me duchare en casa.

Salieron del estadio y fueron a coger el tren, por suerte pudieron coger el mismo que el resto del equipo. Mientras iban donde estaban el resto el moreno bajando la escalera le dio un pinchazo el tobillo.

-auch...

-¿Que.. que pasa?-Dijo deteniéndose a su lado.

-Nada... el tobillo...

-Es verdad...-Dijo ayudándole a caminar asta donde esperaban el tren los otros.-¿Que te han dicho?

-No es nada, tengo que ponerme un poco de crema y tener cuidado. Hola.

-Hola.-(el resto del equipo)

Aya- ¿No te has cambiado?

-No, no he tenido tiempo lo are al llegar.

El trayecto en tren no fue nada especial, como cualquier otra vez, pero Hanamichi sentía que tenia una conversación pendiente con su novio, y esto le hacia sentir inquieto y un poco atemorido. Una vez llegaron a la estación todo el mundo se fue por su lado quedando la pareja sola.

-¿Te apetece un paseo por la playa?

-¿he?.. Si, si claro...

Se descalzaron y caminaron tranquilamente, de lado sin decir nada. Los nervios cada vez mas hacían presa del pelirrojo.

-Hana...-Este dio un bote muy gracioso para Rukawa.

-¿Si?- dijo intentando esconder el rubor que cubría su cara, cosa que hizo sonreír a Kaede.

-¿Nos sentamos?

-a... claro.-al fin no pudo aguantar mas- Kae...

-Hana¿me quieres?

-Yo...si

sonrió- eres tan tierno...- Esto desubico al pelirrojo- Te ha pasado lo mismo que a mi con sendo... te ha llenado de dudas y de inseguridad ¿no?

-Es que... si.-reconoció finalmente.

-No hace falta que dudes de tu amor por lo que pueda decir ese gilipollas. Porque te lo veo en los ojos. Si no me amaras no estaría preocupado por todo que te ha dicho. ¿no?

-tienes razón- dijo pasando le un brazo por los hombros y se besaron.

-¿Vamos a casa?

-Si, antes que te quedes como un cangrejo de quemado jajaja

-Dohao...

-Ademas... El sol te hace hablar como viejo experimentado jajaja

-jeje dohao, eso es la voz de la experiencia, porque yo ya me he equivocado muchas veces...

-A mi no me hace falta... Lo mío es innato...

-Jaja no me extraña que no evoluciones...- Dijo levantándose, y los dos empezaron a caminar a casa.

-¡Kitsune! Por cierto, sendo...

-¿Sendo, quien es este? –Pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios. Momento en el que Hanamichi pensó- Todo ha terminado, solo somos el y yo.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también Hana, Te quiero

_Casi ya no te recuerdo_

_Y por suerte todo ha terminado_

_Sabes muy bien que tienes que aceptar_

_La moneda con que te he pagado_

_En ocho días, solo ocho días_

_¡Te habré olvidado!

* * *

_

_En tan solo una semana terminaré _

_Con tus juegos, con tus engaños..._

_El primer día estaré llorado_

_Lagrimas que pronto terminaran..._

_Cuando llegue el segundo día _

_Quemare todos los recuerdos _

_Y el tercero deseare _

_Que alguien me diga_

_Que has muerto_

_En ocho días, solo ocho días_

_Bastará! _

_El cuarto añorare tus besos..._

_Pero el quinto ya habrá de mejores..._

_El sexto dejare ya de pensar _

_Como he malgastado mi amor_

_El séptimo tan solo serás una pesadilla _

_de la que he despertado..._

_Y el octavo, por fin, sabré _

_que una vez mas me equivoque._

_En ocho días, solo ocho días_

_bastará._

_Casi ya no te recuerdo_

_Y por suerte todo ha terminado_

_Sabes muy bien que tienes que aceptar_

_La moneda con que te he pagado_

_En ocho días, solo ocho días_

_¡Te habré olvidado!_

_**(original)**_

En només una setmana acabaré

Amb els teus jocs, amb les teves trampes

El primer dia estaré plorant

Llàgrimes que aviat s'assecaran

Quan arribi el segon dia

Cremaré tots els records

i el tercer desitjaré

que algú em digui que t'has mort

amb vuit dies, només vuit dies

en tindré prou!

Al quart enyoraré els teus petons

Però al cinquè ja n'hi aura de millors

El sisè deixaré ja de pensar

En com he malgastat el meu amor

Al setè només seràs

un malson del que he despertat

i el vuitè, per fi, sabré

que un cop més m'he equivocat

amb vuit dies, només vuit dies

en tindré prou!

Gairebé ja no et recordo

I per sort tot s'ha acabat

Saps molt bé que has d'acceptar

La moneda amb que t'he pagat

Amb vuit dies, només vuit dies

T'hauré oblidat!


End file.
